I AM
by KkamjongGyee
Summary: CHAP 6 is UP! Osh! author telah kembali dari pertapaannya. Jongin dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung. Tetapi, Jongin dan Sehun itu berbeda. story abal-abal. typo. just read it. Jongin-Sehun
1. Chapter 1

"_Ibu! Sehun dapat nilai diatas sembilan puluh di semua mata pelajaran!"_

Seorang anak kecil berlari penuh semangat kearah sebuah ruangan yang terdengar sedikit bising akibat bunyi benturan spatula dan penggorengan. Telapak kaki kecil yang tak beralas itu menciptakan jejak-jejak kecil dilantai kayu yang sedikit basah. Tangan kecilnya meraih ujung pakaian seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk didapur tersebut dengan sedikit berjinjit. Setelahberhasil menarik ujung baju tersebut beberapa kali akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah tolehan kepala dari sang Ibu.

Dengan semangat tinggi, tubuh mungilnya melonjak-lonjak disamping Ibunya yang tengah mengangkat penggorengan menggantikannya dengan sebuah panci berukuran sedang.

"Ibu, Ibu, lihat, Sehun dapat nilai hampir sempurna" ucapnya semangat meski dengan pelafalan yang sedikit aneh. Matanya berbinar terang menunggu respon sang Ibu sembari membuka halaman per halaman sebuah rapor bersampul merah yang ada ditangannya.

"Hm" sebuah gumaman tak terlalu jelas. Dan kenyataannya hanya itu yang ia dapatkan. Binar dalam mata itu meredup, terganti dengan selaput bening yang kini menyelimuti kedua mata bening yang telah memerah.

"Sehun dapat nilai hampir sempurna diseluruh mata pelajaran Ibu" jelasnya lagi sedikit menggigil

"Ibu tahu, sekarang jangan ganggu Ibu dulu, Ibu sedang sibuk" perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali. Sedang anak yang kini ada disamping tubuhnya perlahan menunduk dan mengikuti perintah sang Ibu.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah sempit berharap Ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi hingga tubuhnya sampai pada dinding pembatas dapur itupun Ibunya sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Sampai seseorang dari ruangan depan berlari dan berteriak heboh.

"Wuhuu!Ibu lihat! Aku dapat nilai 76 ulangan Matematika!" Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu memamerkan kertas hasil ulangannya pada sang Ibu sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Wah, pintarnya anak Ibu. Kau hebat! Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dari Ibu, hm?"

Sepersekian detik. Hanya sekali ucap, wanita yang masih terlihat muda tersebut langsung meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya tanpa pikir panjang. Mengangkat tubuh bocah 8 tahun itu kedalam gendongannya. Membelai rambutnya sayang, menciumi pucuk kepalanya dan menawarkan berbagai hadiah pada bocah tersebut. Haruskah perlakuanmu itu kau tunjukan untuk bocah 6 tahun yang kini hanya menangis dalam diam memandang kearahmu?

Dengan perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan, anak kecil tersebut pergi meninggalkan dapur. Air mata yang mengalir kepipinya ia hapus menggunakan lengan jaketnya. Berlari kearah samping rumah dimana terdapat sebuah taman kecil dan ayunan panjang disana.

Ia dudukkan tubuh mungilnya di ayunan tersebut meski sedikit susah menaikinya. Airmatanya terus saja mengalir tanpa henti. Tak ada satupun isakan yang berhasil keluar. Yang ada hanya, ia duduk dengan manisnya sambil mengamati kembali hasil kerja kerasnya.

Beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap iba kearahnya. Diusia yang masih sangat kecil, seharusnya hanya ada senyuman dan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi tidak untuknya. Setiap hari hanya akan ia gunakan untuk menangisi sang Ibu.

"Sehunnie, ada apa?"

Seorang pelayan sekaligus orang yang selalu merawatnya itu bertanya lembut sembari membelai halus surai kecoklatannya. Dan dengan cepat anak kecil itu menghapus airmatanya kemudian menampilkan wajah cerianya pada si pelayan.

"Paman lihat, sehun dapat nilai hampir sempurna disetiap mata pelajaran"

"Benarkah? Wah,, Sehunnie hebat!"

"baiklah, apa yang anak tampan ini inginkan?" goda pelayan tersebut. Melihat semburat merah tipis dipipi si kecil tangannya terulur mengusak rambut coklat disampingnya gemas

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Dan lengkungan sabit itu berhasil membuatnya terlihat begitu indah.

Pelayan tersebut atau yang biasa dipanggil paman Jang itu bangkit dari kursi ayunan dan mengulurkan tanggannya untuk si kecil. Sehun, bocah kecil itu dengan semangat menyambut uluran tangan paman Jang. Tubuh mungilnya melonjak-lonjak riang mengitu langkah si pelayan.

Disatu sisi seorang anak kecil lainnya memandang aneh pada Sehun dari balik gorden jendela besar dalam rumahnya. Pupil kelamnya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh si kecil Sehun. Hingga tubuh itu menghilang dari pandangannya ia baru beranjak menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut dengan sedikit lunglai.

Hari telah menjelang malam. Warna orange yang menghiasi langit sore itu terlihat sangat indah dengan perpaduan merah serta biru. Semilir angin menerbangkan setiap helaian rambutnya. Mata yang tertutup kini sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan warnanya. Coklat serta merah. Perpaduan warna yang unik untuk seorang korean sepertinya. Bibirnya yang tipis melengkungkan sebuah senyuman damai.

Tak ingin berlama-lama ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mencium sekali lagi nisan sebuah makam yang berada tepat didepannya seraya tersenyum teduh.

"Aku akan datang lagi, jangan kesepian ya, Ayah" ucapnya sedikit bercanda

Tangannya bergerak menepuk area belakang tubuhnya untuk membersihkan debu serta rumput yang menempel di celananya. Membungkuk hormat kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia tersenyum jenaka begitu mendapati paman Jang nya yang tertidur pulas didalam mobil. Dengan jahilnya ia meniup-niup telinga paman Jang sehingga tidurnya terganggu. Merasa ada yang jahil, Paman Jang membuka tipis matanya. Mendapati tubuh Sehun berada tepat didepan jendela mobil dengan kegiatannya. Dengan cepat Paman Jang membuka matanya dan mengejutkan laki-laki muda tersebut.

"HA!"

"Huwa!"

"Hahaha"

"Paman Jang~"

"Haha, maaf maaf, ayo tuan muda, kita pulang"

Sehun segera mengikuti ajakan Paman Jang dan menempati kursi samping pengemudi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Senyuman tak kunjung luntur dari kedua belah bibirnya. "Ayo Paman Jang, kita pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan alat makan menghiasi ruang makan di sebuah rumah megah di kawasan elit kota Gangnam. Tiga orang yang terdiri dari seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga dua pemuda disana terlihat begitu menghormati acara makan malam kali ini. Terang saja, baru kali ini mereka menikmati makan malam keluarga bersama.

Sejak Paman mereka, adik dari Ayah kedua pemuda disana meninggal menyusul kepergian Ayah mereka, perusahaan kini dipegang langsung oleh Ibu mereka. Dan karena itu menjadikan intensitas pertemuan mereka dengan sang Ibu sangat limit.

Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda untuk Sehun yaang sedari kecil memang tidak pernah menempel pada Ibunya. Lebih tepatnya Sehun jarang berkomunikasi dengan Ibunya. Saling menghindar lebih tepatnya. Sikap ibunya yang selalu tak acuh padanya membut ia melakukan tindakan itu.

Entah apa yang dalam pikiran ibunya yang pasti Sehun tidak pernah membenci sosok Ibunya. Ia selalu menghormatinya, entah bagaimana beliau meperlakukannya. Ia selalu menanamkan pikiran bahwa Ibunya dalah orang yang telah bersusah payah membuatnya hadir di dunia ini sekaligus memberinya semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan. Sampai kapan pun Ibunya adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Setelah makanan yang ada pada masing masing piring telah kosong, satu-satunya wanita disana membiarkan sejenak piring kotor diatas meja. Ia menatap putra sulungnya intens membuat yang ditatap sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa Bu?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja. Hanya bosan melihat angka 85 dan 90"

"Bukankah kau juga ering mendapat 100?"

"Itu Sehun Bu, bukan aku" jawab jongin seadanya karena memang begitu adanya

Si Ibu hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menatap wajah anak bungsunya. Sehun pun juga tak berharap muluk-muluk. Ia sudah hafal dengan situasi seperti ini walau jarang terjadi.

"Bu, aku bilang Sehun bukan aku" tegas Jongin sekali lagi karena yang ditatap Ibunya adalah dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita tersebut segera meninggalkan meja makan setelah meminta kepada pelayan untuk membereskan semuanya. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Ibunya. Ia ingin beralih pada sehun, tapi sebelum itu bayangan tubuh berdiri dari kursi itu mendahului penglihatannya.

"Aku selesai"

"Hmm" Jongin menjawab seadanya. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Sehun seperti itu. Ia kesal, kenapa Sehun selalu diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu? Bahkan disekolahpun sama saja. Yang lebih parahnya lagi tidak seorang pun dari sekolah yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung.

Warna kulit mereka yang terlihat kontras. Sikap mereka yang berbanding terbalik. Jika Jongin adalah sosok yang gampang bergaul maka Sehun adalah kebalikannya. Jika Jongin lebih menyukai keramaian maka kebalikan dari itu adalah Sehun.

Tapi dari sekian banyak perbedaan diantara mereka, dua yang menjadi persamaan mereka. Pertama adalah tari, dan kedua adalah Kim Jongup.

Kim Jongup merupakan saingan dari Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tidak menganggapnya seperti itu hanya Jongup yang memang tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang bisa mendapat tempat lebih tinggi darinya. Dia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana kemampuan Jongin dalam menari dan ia merasa akan tersaingi olehnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan Jongin sebagai musuh bebuyutanya.

Selain karena itu, ini adalah masalah kepopuleran diantara gadis-gadis disekolah. Jongin lebih unggul dari Jongup untuk masalah ini. Setiap kali Jongin menampakkan batang hidungnya maka siswi-siswi yang melihatnya akan langsung berbisik-bisik dengan temannya dengan senyuman kagum atau kalau kau sedang jalan sendirian, aku yakin matamu tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Kesamaannya kali ini dengan Sehun adalah Sehun memang suka tari sama sepertinya. Hanya saja tidak sampai mendapat musuh seperti Jongup. Untuk masalah kepopuleran, Sehun juga aman-aman saja.

Tapi ia mulai dapat masalah yang serius dimana ketika ia sedang menari di ruang dance bersama Jongin dan Jongup, hanya tiga orang. Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tersebut yang dketahui sebagai teman genk Jongup dan juga kekasih Jongup.

Saat itu tanpa sadar kekasih Jongup memuji habis-habisan gerakan dance Sehun didepan Jongup dengan lantang. Membuat Sehun berhenti menari seketika. Jongup yang kesal langsung mematikan musik diruangan itu. Jongin yang tadinya hanya duduk saja sambil membaca komik langsung menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Komik yang ia pegang ia turunkan sedikit dari wajahnya hingga menampakkan matanya saja dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana warna wajah Jongup saat itu. Merah menahan marah. Satu-satunya yang ia perhatkan setelah itu adalah reaksi dari Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja tanpa berbuat apapun.

Itu wajar, karena Sehun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi Jongup dan Sehun itu lain. Maka dari itu dengan cepat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengakhiri kegiatan sore itu dengan cepat.

Sehun yang mengerti pun segera merapikan bajunya dan mengampil tasnya yang tergeletak dipojok ruangan. Belum sempat kakinya keluar dari ruangan, kerah bagian belakangnya sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Jongup.

Dengan kekuatan sedang ia melempar tubuh Sehun ke belakang. Tak sengaja malah mengenai kekasihnya juga. Sehun yang mempunyai reflek cukup bagus dengan cepat menangkap tubuh gadis manis tesebut. Menjadikan Jongup semakin berasap dibuatnya.

Jongin yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tesebut segera menarik tangan Sehun dan malah membuat gadis itu terjatuh karena pegangannya terlepas. Jongup berteriak marah pada keduanya terlebih Sehun yang dengan berani menyentuh gadisnya. Umpatan demi umpatan Jongup keluarkan untuk keduanya. Sedangkan si gadis hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Jongin masih saja menyeret tangan Sehun. Entah akan ia bawa kemana adiknya itu. Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang terlalu cuek hanya menurut saja dibawa oleh Jongin. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut taman juga karena kurang terurus. Jongin mendudukkan tubuh Sehun dibawah sebuah pohon besar disana berikut dirinya.

Keduanya hanya tediam dibawah pohon besar itu. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore yang terasa sejuk dibawah pohon. Sehun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Jongin pun ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sore.

"Hun"

"Hm"

Diam. Keduanya lebih memilih sibuk menikmati angin sore itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Kenapa?

"Apanya?"

Jongin lantas membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sehun. Ia bernafas dengan cepat dan terlihat lucu karena disengaja. Sehun tertawa keras melihat bagaimana lubang hidung Jongin yang membuka dan menutup dengan cepat. Matanya menyipit indah saat tertawa. Membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu"

"kenapah?"

"Rahangmu bisa terlepas nanti" ucap Jongin asal sembari mengalihkan pandangannya

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Jongin pun kembali tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan tertawa dengan senang hati Jongin akan menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor sport itu terparkir sempurna di sebuah bagasi besar rumah tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu turun dari kendaraan bermotor itu. Bergegas menuju pintu rumah demi badan lengket mereka yang meraung raung untuk segera direndam.

Ketika baru saja membuka pintu utama rumah tersebut, mereka telah disambut oleh senyuman paman Jang.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya sedang ada urusan keluar negeri, Beliau berpesan agar tidak terlalu merindukannya nanti karena Beliau mungkin akan menetap disana lebih dari 3 bulan" jelas paman Jang

"M-Mwoo!? 3 bulan? Apa itu tidak terlalu sebentar?" tanggapan yang bisa dibilang protesan itu terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang unik itu. Kemudian segera mengikuti Jongin keatas untuk mandi di kamar mandi atas.

"Paman Jang, aku mandi dulu"

"Yang wangi Sehunnie"

"Beres"

Sehun menyamai langkah Jongin dan sedikit mendorong bahunya kemudian melewatinya. Jongin dengan segera mengejar Sehun dan mendorong tubuhnya kemudian membalap jalannya. Dan akhirnya keduanya malah saling adu dorong.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara terasa menyengat kulit. Tembus ketulang hingga rasanya nyeri disetiap persendian. Jongin masih terlihat terlentang diatas kasurnya dengan tanpa atasan dan selimut yang terbang didepan pintu kamar mandi. Disisi lain Sehun kini tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya rapat. Bahkan terlihat seperti mangsa laba-laba yang terkena gulungan benangnya.

Jongin berbeda dengan Sehun. Satu lagi. Jongin sangat tahan dengan udara dingin dan Sehun tidak.

5 menit telah berlalu. Dan Jongin kini telah berhasil membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia melirik kearah samping. Terlihat kepompong besar diatas kasur milik Sehun. Jongin melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan. Perlahan turun dari atas kasurnya menuju kasur diseberangnya.

Jongin telah berdiri disamping gumpalan selimut tersebut dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa anak ini bernapas dengan insang? Eh, tunggu dulu, kalau pun dengan insang mana mungkin bisa bertahan dalam keadaan tertutup rapat seperti ini?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menarik selimut dibagian kepalanya. Dan mendapati Sehun yang telah membuka matanya tapi menggigil kedinginan.

"Dingin hyung" adu Sehun sedikit manja

"Kau tidak apa apa? Apa perlu kupangilkan dokter?" Sehun hanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

Dengan gerakan lambat Sehun membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dan udara yang begitu dingin pagi ini langsung menyapa tulang-tulangnya. Sontak membuat Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Ya ampun hyung, ini sangat dingin"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kesekolah, aku akan memberitahu petugas piketnya"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada ujian kimia aku tidak mau melakukan ujian susulan sendirian"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak usah mandi langsung pakai seragammu"

"Tidak mau, badanku bau"

"Hah,,, tunggu disini sebentar aku akan menyuruh bibi menyiapkan air panas untukmu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya sambil menunggu Jongin kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Sehun hanya diam dan menunduk, membuat Jongin ikut menunduk untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"hm"

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sungguh"

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar"

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang ereka tumpangi telah sampai ditikungan sekolah. Itu kebiasaan mereka atau Sehun. Sehun lebih suka turun terpisah dengan Jongin. Itulah yang membuat murid-murid yang lainnya tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Sepenurunan(?) Sehun dari mobil Jongin terus saja memandang kearah belakang. Khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan udara dingin.

Jongin terlihat berdiri dipojok gerbang sekolah sambil menendang batu kerikil disekitarnya. Niatnya hanya untuk menunggu Sehun. Setiap ada sisiwi yang lewat didepannya dan memberi salam ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat Sehun yang berjalan sangat pelan seperti menghalau agar angin tak datang padanya. Sesampainya ia digerbang sekolah, Sehun menggumam lirih sangat lirih hingga hanya Jongin yang dapat mendengarnya karena posisinya berada begitu dekat dengan Sehun yang melewatinya. Sengaja.

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi"

Dan Jongin segera beranjak dari sana mengikuti siwa lainnya yang mulai memenuhi halaman sekolah.

Selama pelajaran belangsung, Jongin tak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang pada Sehun yang saat ini seedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dan lapangan itu tepat diseberang kelasnya. Tempat paling aman untuk ia mengwasi Sehun tanpa harus kena tegur guru yang sedang mengajar dalam kelasnya.

Bel pulng berbunyi dengan nyaring. Membuat seluruh kelas sekolah tersebut menerikan kata yang sama. Jongin dengan langkah tegapnya keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah hampir kusut. Dan saat tubuhnya baru menginjak tiga langkah lantai luar kelasnya, bisikan-bisikan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Dengan amarah yang meluap ia menarik seragam siswa yang kebetulan membicarakan desas desus yang sedari tadi ia dengar. Menghadapkan wajah takut itu pada wajahnya.

"Katakan"

"I-itu,,, Jo-Jongup,,,,,,"

Ssiing~

Jongin melepas pegangannya pada seragam itu kasar. Matanya merah menahan emosi yang semakin neluap luap dan berlari menjauhi kelasnya.

"Mati kau Kim Jongup!"

Tbc

Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari kesetanan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak tubuh siswa-siswi yang ia lewati. Maklum saja bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, sudah dipastikan para siswa masih memenuhi area koridor kelas. Tak peduli akan jadi apa dia nanti karena menabrak tubuh orang lain dan tetap berlari tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Terlihat sesekali kakinya menendang sambil berlari. Tangannya juga tak bisa tinggal diam. Tembok sekeras apapun yang ia ingin hajar akan dipukulnya dengan kuat.

/

"_Jongup mengerjai seorang anak tingkat satu di toilet lantai 3"_

"_Kudengar ia dikunci disalah satu bilik, dan aku dengar ada seseorang yang mendengar suara guyuran air yang sangat keras"_

"_Mungkin dengan timba besar"_

"_Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Sehun"_

"_Teman sekelasnya sendiri yang bilang Jongup mengikutinya ke toilet"_

_/_

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, Jongup!"

Krakk

Suara benturan antara tulang jari dan tembok itu terdengar begitu mengerikan membuat siapa saja diam membeku mendengarnya.

Jongin terus saja berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Tak menghiraukan berapa puluh anak tangga yang ia naiki. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan Sehun yang mungkin saja benar terguyur oleh air dingin di udara sedingin ini.

Disana.

Jongin telah sampai pada anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai 3. Disana ia bisa lihat beberapa siswa yang berkumpul didepan toilet untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa ingin masuk kedalamnya. Mereka hanya berani melongokkan kepala mereka.

Jongin sampai pada tujuannya dengan nafas yang tersengal hampir tercekat. Para siswa yang ada disana memandang aneh kedatangan Jongin. Mereka hanya berpikir, apa yang dilakukan murid populer seperti Jongin ditempat ini? Apa hanya ingin buang air? Kalaupun iya, ia bisa saja menggunakan toilet lantai bawah. Atau ia datang kesini untuk melihat kejadian ini? Untuk apa repot-repot melihat?

Jongin memandang satu-satu wajah yang ada disana. Dan entah angin dari mana membuat mereka secara bersamaan memberi jalan untuk Jongin.

Dengan langkah patah-patah Jongin memasuki toilet tesebut dan membeku ketika dilihatnya satu bilik kamar mandi disana dipenuhi oleh alat-alat kebersihan yang menumpuk didepan pintu. Ada yang mengganjal daun pintu agar pintu tersebut tak dapat dibuka.

Siswa yang tersisa disana melongkkan kepala mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kim Jongin.

Suara gedoran pintu terdengar memenuhi toilet lantai 3 tersebut. Lama kelamaan gedoran tersebut semakin melemah dan menghilang. Meninggalkan suara lirih minta tolong dari dalam membuat kaki Jongin semakin berat untuk melangkah. Hatinya perih mendengar lirihan suara yang sangat ia kenali.

Matanya memandang nanar pintu didepannya. Tangannya bergetar disisi tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam memandang pintu didepannya kosong.

Dengan gemas dua dari siswa yang ada disana menghampiri tubuh Jongin dan menepuk bahunya keras membuat Jongin kembali tersadar. Reflek Jongin memandang pada kedua siswa tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan mengejek itu mengembalikan Jongin pada kenyataan. Dua siswa yang ada disampingnya segera memindahkan alat-alat kebersihan itu agar tak menghalangi pintu. Dengan tergesa Jongin ikut menyingkirkan alat-alat tersebut hingga membuat benda-benda tersebut terlempar kemana-mana sekaligus membuat dua siswa yang membantunya kini lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri disalah satu bilik yang kosong.

Saat benda-benda laknat itu telah seluruhnya berpindah tempat dengan tidak elitnya, Jongin segera meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya

Klek klek

"Brengsek!"

Jongin berteriak emosi membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam membisu. Jongin berjongkok mengintip dari bawah pintu yang lumayan lebar. Jongin membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya.

Disana, adiknya sedang meringkuk sambil menggigil kedinginan. Seramnya sama sekali tak ada yang tersisa untuk kering.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang kini mengintip dari bawah pintu. Mulutnya bergerak menggumam kata 'hyung'. Matanya menatap sayu kearah Jongin membuat Jongin semakin berniat untuk memutilasi Jongup saat itu juga.

Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya. Mengancang-ancang sambil berteriak pada Sehun.

"Kim Sehun, aku minta kau merunduk serendah mungkin!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam tapi semuanya bisa terjawab dengan adanya bayangan Sehun yang bergerak didalam.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga"

"Tu-tunggu, Kim Jongin apa yang akan kau lakukan?" satu dari siswa yang membantu tersebut berkomentar heboh melihat Jongin yang mengancang-ancang

"Satu!"

"Kim Jongin, kau akan dapat masalah kalau kau merusak pintu ini" yang satu juga ikut membantu mencoba meraih tangan Jongin, tapi yang ada ia hanya memaju mundurkan tangannya

"Dua!"

"Kim Jongin, kau bisa melukai adik kelasmu!" para siswa yang ada diluar ikut berteriak heboh

"Tiga!"

"Tendang yang keras Kim Jongin!" teriak mereka kompak menyemangati Jongin -_-

Brakkkkkkkkkk

Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan keras. Sehun segera mendongakkan kepalanya menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"Hyung" gumamya lirih hampir tak terdengar

"Kumohon bertahanlah" Jongin segera menarik lengan Sehun yang terkulai lemas. Membantu Sehun naik keatas punggungnya dibantu dua rekannya yang lain

"Kim Jongin cepat bawa dia!"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya"

Jongin segera membawa tubuh Sehun yang ada dalam gendongannya. Langkahnya sedikit terburu tapi langsung memelan ketika menuruni anak tangga. Sesekali ia membenahi posisi Sehun yang miring maupun melorot dari punggungnya.

"Kim Jongin itu ternyata orangnya baik juga" komentar salah satu saksi

"Iya, tapi sayangnya ia sedikit bodoh"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lift ini berfungsi kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot menuruni tangga?"

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Sehun yang pingsan. Saat kedatangannya dirumah ia terlihat sangat ribut memanggil seluruh pelayannya meninggalkan paman Jang yang juga terburu-buru memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar.

Dua orang penjaga yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari rumah megah itu segera mengambil tubuh Sehun dari gendongan Jongin dan membawanya kekamar sang tuan muda. Jongin mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Berkali-kali kepalanya celingukan melihat keadaan Sehun yang mesih dibopong oleh penjaga.

Tubuh Sehun direbahkan perlahan pada kasur king size tersebut. Beberapa pelayan dan seorang dokter segera memasuki kamar dengan membawa beberapa alat kesehatan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

"Dia demam, mungkin dengan kompres dan beberapa resep dari saya demamnya akan cepat turun, ini"

Jongin menerima resep itu dan bergerak mengantar dokter keluarganya undur diri. Sepeninggalan dokter tersebut dengan cepat Jongin langsung berlari ke apotik untuk menebus obat. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mulai mengigau memanggil namanya.

"Ibu, aku sakit, bisakah kau pulang skarang?"

"…."

"Aku menunggumu"

Sambungan itu terputus. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Sehun. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap dahi Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan keringat. Merapikan poni itu agar tak menutupi keningnya.

Matanya menatap teduh wajah pucat Sehun. Telapak tangannya bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun yang dingin dan berkeringat.

"Jangan sakit Sehun"

"Jangan melarangnya sakit tuan muda"

"Paman Jang~ habisnya dia ini kalau sakit pasti lama sekali" adunya pada paman Jang dengan sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau bosan menunggu biar aku saja yang menunggunya"

"Tidak"

Paman Jang hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Jongin yang langsung bertingkah seperti memeluk Sehun. Ia bersyukur setidaknya Jongin sangat menyayangi Sehun. Pikirannya kembali melayang belasan tahun silam membuatnya tersenyum sedih.

Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Paman Jang yang berdiri paling dekat membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati seorang pelayan membungkuk kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya menelepon, anda disuruh menjemput Nyonya sekarang"

"Dia akan pulang!?" sahun Jongin dari dalam

"Beliau sudah pulang menggunakan jet pribadinya tuan muda "

"Bagus"

"Terimakasih, Sa Ni"

Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sekali lagi dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kau memberitahunya?"

"Aku membohonginya"

"Tuan muda?"

"Biar saja, dia hanya akan larut dalam pekerjaannya"

Paman Jang terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Ia undur diri dari ruangan itu untuk melaksanakan perintah Nyonya Besar nya. Sedikit khawatir jika Nyonya akan tahu kebenarannya. Tapi toh yang berbohong adalah Jongin. Ia menepis semua prasangka buruk yang menghampirinya dan segera berangkat menjemput kepulangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim mendudukkan Jongin diruang kerjanya. Ia terlihat kesal dari gerak-gerik dan mimik wajahnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam menunggu Ibunya memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan muda?" Nyonya Kim berujar awas sembari memegangi sebelah kepalanya

"Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun" Jawab Jongin tak acuh

"Kau membohongi Ibu, kau bilang tidak melakukan hal buruk?" Nyonya Kim menatap tajam putra sulungnya

"Kalau aku tidak berbohong Ibu tidak akan pulang dan melihat Sehun" Jongin yang memang sudah kesal bertambah kesal menghadapi Ibunya

"Astaga. Jangan menyianyiakan waktumu untuk hal yang tak penting Jongin" Spontan Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Apa maksud Ibu dengan tak penting? Ibu pulang karena aku bilang aku sedang sakit. Ibu pulang karena ibu khawatir padaku? Kenapa dengan Sehun tidak? Ada apa dengan Ibu!?"

"Cukup Jongin, hentikan. Kau membuat Ibu terpaksa membatalkan rapat penting dengan Direktur perusahaan besar dari Jerman dan Belanda"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau tidak bermain-main dengan ini?"

"Apa yang aku permainkan Bu? Sehun sedang sakit dan itu bukan sebuah permainan!"

"Apa kau lupa kau itu siapa? Kau adalah pewaris utama perusahaan Appa mu Jongin, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!"

"Sehun itu adikku Ibu, dia itu penting! Lebih penting dari rapat Ibu bersama Direktur-direktur itu!"

"Cukup, Ibu tidak mau membahasnya lagi"

"Ya, tidak usah dibahas dan memang tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Ibu urusi saja klien-klien Ibu, abaikan saja aku dan Sehun. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri"

Jongin keluar dari ruang kerja Ibunya dengan membanting pintu itu keras. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang kini sedikit frustasi oleh tindakannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat kemudian memporak-porandakan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian dimana Ibunya yang ternyata benar-benar langsung kembali untuk kliennya Jongin menjadi semakin emosional terlebih pada Ibunya. Ia lebih suka menemani Sehun dikamar daripada keluar dengan teman kelompoknya.

Dan dua hari setelahnya Jongin benar-benar niat mendatangi Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin berangkat sendirian menggunakan motornya karena Sehun yang masih sakit. Diperjalanan menuju sekolah tak ada bunyi klakson yang tak mengirinya kesekolah. Benar, Jongin mengendarai motornya asal-asalan. Yang penting ketika rambu berwarna merah ia akan behenti.

Sesampainya diparkiran sekolah, aura gelap itu begitu mendominasi tubuhnya. Seluruh siswa yang ia lewati reflek bergerak mundur tak berani mendekat. Jongin memasang tampang paling angker yang ia punya seraya menenteng helm besarnya seperti berandal yang mengajak tawuran.

Ia berjalan menuju markas Jongup berada. Dan ketika ia telah sampai ia disambut oleh Jongup yang duduk dengan nyamannya disebuah sofa bobrok sembari merangkul kekasihnya. Teman-temannya yang mengetahui keberadaan Jongin dengan segera membangkitkan tubuh mereka dan berlagak seperti jagoan.

Tak merespon tindakan gerombolan orang disana, dengan tetap melangkah Jongin mendekat kearah Jongup dan langsung melempar helm yang ia bawa menghantam tepat disamping kepala Jongup membuat retakan didinding belakangnya.

Jongup membulatkan matanya antara terkejut dan tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan kekasihnya dengan pelan tapi pasti segera kabur dari sana.

Jongin berbalik menghadap sekumpulan orang yang juga menatapnya tak percaya. Mereka bergerak mundur kemudian menyerang Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin langsung menendang perut rata itu membuat empunya terdorong mundur dan terjatuh. Berterimakasihlah pada kaki panjangmu Jongin.

Perkelahian itu tak terelakkan. Para siswa yang mendengar hot news langsung dari kekasih Jongup pun berbondong-bondong melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan disana mereka dapat melihat Jongin yang mengamuk pada genk Jongup tanpa ampun.

Yang lebih tragisnya lagi, Jongin hanya menggunakan kakinya tanpa berniat mengotori tangannya. Dan itupun sukses membuat babak belur Jongup cs. Dengan mata yang melotot tajam Jongin mengacungkan cari telunjuknya lurus-lurus kearah Jongup yang babak belur.

"Kau! Berani kau berbuat sesukamu lagi, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu"

Setelah itu Jongin pergi setelah memberi jitakan keras didahi Jongup, membuat korbannya berteriak kesal.

Para siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berbisik-bisik seraya memandang kearah Jongup cs.

"Hei, kalian dengar tadi? Jongin bilang ia akan benar-benar menghajar Jongup kalau dia seeenaknya lagi"

"Ya, ini saja mereka sudah babak belur bagaimana dengan yang akan 'Benar-benar menghajarnya'?"

"Jongin benar-benar mengerikan"

"Apa karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Anak kelas satu itu?"

"Memang apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah, ayo pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalannya dari markas Jongup, bukannya masuk kekelas Jongin malah kembali ke parkiran sekolah mengambil motornya lalu pulang. Penjaga sekolah yang mengetahui itu tak sempat memperingatinya karena sibuk menemukan peluitnya yang terselip.

Kali ini ia mengendarai motornya sedikit wajar setidaknya ia tidak melaju asal-asalan tapi tetap saja terlalu kencang. Sebelum pulang ia mampir kesebuah toko buku kecil disamping taman kota. Setelah memarkirkan motornya Jongin segera memasuki toko kecil tersebut dan langsung berjalan kearah area komik. Mengambil beberapa judul dari deretan komik tersebut dan bergegas menuju kekasir untuk membayar.

Dari toko buku, ia masih berhenti disebuah toko boneka membuat beberapa perempuan yang berada disana segera membenahi penampilan mereka begitu melihat Jongin, dasar. Jongin sendiri tak mempedulikan sekitarnya dan hanya mengambil barang yang ia cari kemudian membayar dan pergi.

Terakhir, ia berhenti lagi disebuah kedai bubble tea. Memesan 2 bubble tea rasa coklat dan pergi setelah membayarnya.

Dan pagi ini dihabiskan Jongin untuk berkeliling toko dan kedai daripada duduk tenang dikelasnya yang damai. Jujur saja, selain karena masih emosi dan takut akan memakan korban yang tak berdosa ia juga sedikit benci dengan pelajaran manajemen bisnis yang selalu diajarkan tiap dua kali seminggu beserta gurunya yang sok galak.

Jongin tiba dirumahnya tepat pukul delapan. Para pelayan yang mengetahui kedatangan Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung tapi tak lama setelah itu mereka kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Jongin sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya. Dengan semangat ia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun yang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang sembari memakan bubur didampingi seorang pelayan.

"Sa Ni noona, biar aku saja yang menemani Sehun"

"Baiklah tuan muda, saya permisi"

"Hm"

Jongin melemparkan tasnya keranjang miliknya dan menduduki kursi disamping ranjang Sehun setelah sebelumya meletakkan tas plastik dimeja. Dan Sehun menatap Hyungnya mengintimadasi membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harusnya ada disekolah dengan seragammu itu kan Hyung?"

"Kau benar"

"Lalu?"

"Aku malas"

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Alasan wajib seorang Kim Jongin untuk tak bertemu dengan pak Nam dan sejenisnya"

Sehun terkikik geli mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bubur yang baru saja ditelannya tak menyembur keluar. Jongin dengan cepat mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang masih tersisa setengah itu dan mulai menyuapkan nya pada Sehun.

"Hyung, aku bisa makan sendiri" Sehun manyun dan Jongin tertawa

"Ya, dan kupastikan bubur mu ini akan bersih 2 jam setelahnya"

"Aku bukan keong"

"Keong itu jalannya yang lambat, kalau kau makannya yang harus dipercepat" Jongin semakin tertawa geli melihat wajah Sehun yang tertekuk membuatnya jelek

"Cepat habiskan makanmu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Sesuatu? Berikan padaku Hyung!"

"Nanti setelah bubur ini bertambah cepat masuk kedalam mulutmu"

Sehun mengangguk semangat dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang Jongin berikan. Membuat seseorang yang berdiri diluar menatap keduanya sendu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau hanya harus belajar, belajar memiliki dua orang anak dan menyayangi mereka seutuhnya tanpa perbandingan apapun"

"Itu sedikit berat"

Keduanya tesenyum getir lantas meningglakan area kamar dua pemuda yang kini tengah asyik membongkar seluruh belanjaan Jongin pagi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hadohhhhh

Makin lama makin ngawur ini,,,,,,,,

Thank's to:

SFA30 l Kim Rae Sun l l l ayumkim l l TaeKai l hwa794 l sayakanoicinoe l Arcan'sGirl l BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim

Terima kasih atas reviewnya semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan

Ada yang tanya yaoi atau gs?

Mungkin ada sedikit untuk yaoi tapi kalau Gs gak ada

Ada yang tanya HunKai atau Kaihun?

Hayo pilih yang mana XD

Lalu soalnya emknya Kaihun?

Tungguin aja ye

Romance?

Semoga authornya gak salah belok jalan biar muncul tuh romance

Once again time thank's all :*


	3. Chapter 3

Cahapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun yang terkurung dalam bilik toilet kemudian demam. Kini keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sehun telah kembali ke sekolah. Tetap dengan agenda penurunan yang berbeda dengan Jongin. Dan Jongin akan selalu menunggu kemunculan Sehun dipintu gerbang sekolah. Membalas setiap sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh siswa lain untuknya. Kakinya akan melangkah memasuki kawasan sekolah lebih dalam ketika tubuh Sehun telah melewatinya. Tentu saja dengan gumaman Selamat paginya.

Keduanya selalu tersenyum setelahnya. Jongin akan berjalan dibelakang Sehun dan mengawasinya dari belakang. Bahkan sekarang Jongin selalu mengantar Sehun hingga kekelasnya yang berada dilantai 3. Lantai siswa tingkat pertama.

Ketika tubuh Sehun sampai diambang pintu kelasnya, Jongin akan berjalan mendekat hampir menempel pada tubuh Sehun kemudian berbisik "Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Sehun dengan senang hati membalasnya dengan senyuman manis tanpa memandang kearah Jongin yang sekalian ia tujukan untuk menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oey, Sehun masih hidup!"

"Hei, Mulutmu perlu disumpal dengan kaos kaki Lee seonsaengnim, Jae!"

"Hahahahah!"

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar gurauan teman Sehun yang terdengar keras hingga jarak satu kelas. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri segera masuk kedalam kelasnya dan memukul ringan lengan Jaeho sambil tertawa.

Pada awalnya Sehun heran kenapa Jongin selalu mengikuti dirinya hingga kelantai 3. Padahal ruang kelas untuk tingkat akhir ada dilantai dasar. Jongin dengan modusnya akan berkata kalau ia ingin menghafal setiap sudut tempat disekolahnya sebelum dirinya meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Tentu saja, Jongin adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang akan segera menjumpai ujian akhir untuk masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal dari bibir seksinya, haha. Parahnya lagi Sehun yang polos dengan mudahnya percaya pada ucapan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Eonni, jangan lakukan itu, kumohon!"_

_"Hyorin berhenti!"_

_"Enyahlah kalian semua!"_

_"Hyo- Hyorin awas!"_

_"Oppa, eonni!"_

_Brakkk_

_"Soojung!"_

_"Oppa!"_

_Tiin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn_

Slap…..

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat gelap itu terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan jari-jarinya sedikit terasa kaku. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal dengan keadaannya yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur. Selimut berwarna putih bersih itupun bahkan masih membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya lekat.

Selang beberapa saat buliran asin itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya tanpa ada isakan yang keluar. Tatapannya pun kosong. Membiarkan air asin itu terus jatuh membasahi pipi dan bantalnya. Ini masih sore. Rencana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seusai rapat penting dengan klien pun gagal akibat mimpi buruk dari takdir hidupnya yang kembali berputar.

_"Ibu! Sehun dapat nilai diatas sembilan puluh di semua mata pelajaran!"_

_"Ibu, Sehun minta mainan boleh?"_

_"Ibu, Sehun ingin boneka yang itu boleh? Sehun janji hanya itu"_

_"Ibu, Sehun sayang Ibu"_

Airmata yang sempat terhenti sesaat itu kembali menetes bahkan lebih deras diiringi isak tangis yang terdengar pilu. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa mulutnya tidak pernah sejalan dengan hatinya? Itu bukan kesalahan Sehun kan? Itu adalah kebenaran yang tidak bisa disangkal. Keputuan yang bijaksan dari suamimu karena dengan rasa penuh hormat dia masih mampu mempertahankanmu meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri bahkan nyawa-nya- juga.

Sehun, anak kecil yang selalu menyayangimu tak peduli bagaimanapun perlakuanmu padanya. Hingga ia berusia 15 tahun seperti sekarang tanpa pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang layak dari seorang Ibu.

Perlahan tubuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkahnya pelan menyibak gorden putih menuju balkon. Ia mendongak menatap langit sore eropa. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan diatas sana. Terlihat begitu bersinar walau sedikit terhalang oleh matahari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam.

"Sehun~"

Matanya terpejam merasakan hembus angin kota London.

Memang, kepulangannya pada waktu itu terlalu singkat karena hatinya yang terjebak antara perasaan bingung dan ragu. Bingung, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Ibu sepertinya. Ibu yang tidak pernah memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang adil untuk putranya.

Ingatan percakapannya dengan Jongin waktu itu semakin membuat nafasnya pendek-pendek. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak bisa mengontrol mulut dan sisi gelap hatinya.

Sebenarnya sehari setelah dirinya benar-benar memutuskan untuk langsung kembali menemui kliennya, malam itu juga ia langsung kembali lagi ke Korea tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan menyembunyikan diri di ruang kerjanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Sehun waktu itu. Melihat bagaimana pucat wajah anaknya yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Tapi ia sadar, kesalahannya terlalu berat untuk itu. Sehingga ia putuskan untuk berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya yang sedikit terbuka. Melihat bagaimana kedua anaknya yang terlihat sangat akrab membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia bersyukur setidaknya sisi negatif dalam dirinya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal buruk pada Jongin tentang adiknya.

"Ibu menyayangi kalian"

Itulah kata terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan kembali berkelana diluar negeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jongin berniat mengajak Sehun untuk bersepeda pagi. Sehun yang memang jarang keluar rumah pun dengan semangat mengiyakan ajakan Jongin. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah keluar rumah untuk mengambil sepeda yang ada didalam gudang sementara Jongin masih sibuk dengan kamar mandi.

"Paman Jang! Aku minta kunci gudang!" teriak Sehun masuk kedalam rumah dengan berlari

"Minta pada bibi Yoon" Jawab Paman Jang sembari mengusak rambut Sehun gemas

Sehun segera berlari mencari bibi Yoon di dapur rumah dan meminta kuncinya. Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang ia minta ia berlari kembali menuju gudang yang berada diluar rumah. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya tak lelah berlari sedari tadi.

Sesampainya di gudang, Sehun segera memasukkan kunci tersebut pada lubangnya dan memutarnya sehingga pintu tersebut kini bisa dibuka. Wewangian alami khas gudang yang jarang terjamah. Bau debu yang menyesakkan itu kini berhasil memasuki indra penciuman Sehun membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dengan berbekal kaos putih yang ia kenakan dan menaikannya sebatas hidung Sehun berjalan memasuki gudang yang tak bisa dibilang sempit itu. Bahkan luasnya seperti tempat peternakan ayam.

Matanya mengedar mencari dua sosok beroda dua disana. Dan ia menemukannya. Disana, didekat tumpukan kardus-kardus besar berwarna coklat. Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ini adalah sebuah ujian untuknya.

Kakinya berjalan pelan berusaha tak mengepulkan debu yang menumpuk dilantai gudang. Begitu tubuhnya sampai pada benda yang ia cari, sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Bagaimana mau mengambilnya?' batinnya nelangsa

Sial untuk Sehun. Sepeda yang ia cari terjepit pada tumpukan kardus yang menggunung. Bersyukurlah yang satu lagi berada diarea yang aman tanpa terjepit suatu apapun.

Ia memindahkan sepeda yang aman itu keluar gudang. Kemudian menyiapkan mentalnya jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya pada sepeda satunya.

"Sehun, ku bisa!" Sehun berucap menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Dengan hati-hati ia menarik sepeda yang terjepit itu. Hatinya was was. Jantungnya pun juga tak membantu sama sekali.

Tinggal sedikit lagi sepeda itu bisa keluar. Hanya menunggu roda depannya yang masih tersangkut dikardus-kardus itu.

Srett,,,,,

Srak srak srakkk

"Tuh, kan"

Brrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk bbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk

"Jongin hyung!"

Bushhhh

Jongin terkejut melihat asap yang keluar dari gudang saat ia baru saja mencapai halaman rumah. Asap itu begitu pekat dan berwarna abu-abu coklat. Reflek Jongin membuka tutup mulutnya berusaha berteriak.

"Kebakaran! Paman Jang, gudangnya terbakar!" teriak Jongin heboh

Paman Jang yang mendengar teriakan Jongin pun segera keluar dari rumah diikuti bibi Yoon yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan panci berisi air yang bermaksud ingin ia masak tadi. Paman Jang yang melihat kepulan asap itu segera mendekati gudang diikuti Jongin dan Bibi Yoon.

Saat mereka tiba didepan Gudang, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana asap yang ternyata debu itu berterbangan bahkan menutupi bagaian dalam Gudang tanpa sepercik api pun.

Dan suara teriakan minta tolong itu membuat Jongin kalang kabut.

"Jongin Hyung, Sehun susah nafas!" teriaknya dari dalam gudang yang sedikit terlihat karena debu yang berterbangan tadi mulai kembali jatuh. Sebuah tangan yang menggapai-gapai ditumpukan kardus itu membuat Jongin segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja!?" teriak Jongin berusaha melewati kardus-kardus yang berserakan didekatnya.

"Hati-hati tuan muda!" kini teriakan Paman Jang yang mengisi area Gudang. Bibi Yoon sudah meninggalkan gudang setelah mendapat perintah dari Paman Jang.

"Jongin paman, Jongin!"balas Jongin sambil menendang nendang kardus disana

Jongin telah sampai pada Sehun yang tertindih kardus besar disana. Ia menggapai tangan Sehun dan menarik sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Sehun akhirnya dapat keluar dari sana. Jongin dengan cepat membawa Sehyun keluar dari gudang dan mendudukkannya di rumput.

Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa kencang melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan. Kaos putih yang Sehun kenakan berubah menjadi kecoklatan dibeberapa tempat. Rambut yang tadinya tertata rapi itu menjadi acak-acakan. Bahkan pipi putihnya menjadi cemong seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bersepeda!" teriak Sehun ngambek

"Baiklah baiklah, kita tidak akan bersepeda, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu, euwhh"

"Hyung tunggu, itu apa?"

Sehun menunjukkan beberapa kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Itu seperti sebuah foto yang telah lama. Jongin bergerak mengambil benda-benda tesebut meninggalkan Sehun dan Paman Jang yang mencoba membersihkan bagian bajunga yang terlihat sangat kotor.

"Sehun, foto!" teriak Jongin seraya megumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut

"Bawa kesini Hyung aku mau lihat!"

Jongin kelur dari gudang membawa sebuah kardus kecil ditangannya kemudian meletakkannya didepan Sehun.

"Ini-"

"Wah itu"

"Paman Jang?"

TBC

Maaf baru lanjutin ini sekarang soalnya mood lagi down dan ini pun juga sepertinya nggak terlalu memuaskan jadi maaf bila mengecewakan. #bow

Untuk yang udah Rivew terimakasih banyak. Saya belum bisa menyebutkannya disini tapi coba saya kasih sedikit coretan

Ada banyak banget yang minta kaihun dan hunkai. Entar kalau Cuma salah satu yang kena saya mohon jangan benci saya, Huweeeeeeeeee~~~

Sebenernya Kaihun atau Hunkai buat saya oke aja, jadi saya usahakan akun ini akan berisi pair itu. Biar adil

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terimakasih J


	4. Chapter 4

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini Jongin dan Sehun duduk berdesak-desakkan disebuah ayunan panjang yang terletak ditaman samping rumah. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi bersama tadi Jongin dan Sehun langsung menyeret Paman Jang menuju taman samping rumah untuk melihat lebih banyak isi kardus yang mereka temukan di Gudang.

Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencemaskan kedua anak itu akan jatuh atau tidak tapi percayalah, Paman Jang yang harus mendapatkan perhatian kali ini karena duduk terhimpit diantara dua bocah beda warna itu dengan kardus coklat kecil dipangkuannya.

Paman Jang menghela nafas sesak merasakan dua bocah di kiri kanannya itu tidak mau diam sama sekali. Membuat paru-parunya harus bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Ayolah anak-anak, aku sudah tua untuk ini" keluhnya seraya sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari himpitan dua tubuh tinggi menjulang satu spesies itu

"Hehe, maaf Paman, bangkunya kurang panjang" jawab Jongin cengengesan. Tubuhnya pun masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan wilayah yang lebih luas

"Hyung, kau harusnya duduk dibawah, kan kasihan Paman Jang" keluh Sehun tak sadar sendirinya juga sama saja dengan Jongin

"Kenapa aku, kau saja sana yang duduk dibawah" balas Jongin sewot. Menggeser lebih kuat tubuhnya kearah Paman Jang yang kemudian berimbas juga pada Sehun

"Ya! Hyung, aku terjepit! Uhh~~ kau kan tua, yang tua itu harus mengalah" balas Sehun tak mau kalah dan melakukan hal sama yang Jongin lakukan tadi membuat Paman Jang sibuk mengatur nafasnya

Benar-benar dua bocah yang kurang ajar. Mengabaikan orang tua yang butuh pertolongan dan malah sibuk beradu argumen.

"Sehun, jangan pernah mengataiku tua, kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, dan apa kau tidak lihat? Disini yang tua itu—"

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam seketika , tersadar dengan ucapan Jongin reflek keduanya menengok kearah Paman Jang yang terlihat menghirup oksigen rakus sambil menunduk. Dengan sigap kedua anak Adam itu segera bangun dari ayunan tersebut dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka direrumputan depan ayunan menghadap kearah Paman Jang secara bersamaan.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Melemparkan tatapan 'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' lewat pancaran mata yang mereka buat. Dan begitu keduanya kembali fokus pada Paman Jang, mereka terpaksa menelan ludah kasar karena mendapati tatapan datar Paman Jang. Membuat keduanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal dan melakukan gerakan V sign dengan tangan lainnya.

"Maaf Paman, kami khilaf" ucap Jongin mencoba senelangsa mungkin

"Bukan kami Paman, hanya Jongin hyung" elak Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kenapa aku? Kau juga jadi tersangka disini" bela Jongin tak terima

"Tidak, lihat saja badanmu itu, kau memenuhi ruang ayunan" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mnyebalkan

"Heh, sekali-kali kau coba ukur lebar bokongmu itu biar kau tahu" dan Jongin bersmirk ria

"Jongin hyung rusuh!"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak~"

"Iya! Iya! Iya!"

"Ti-"

"Hentikan anak-anak" lerai Paman jang mencoba tidak meledak saat itu juga

"Maaf" ucap kedua bocah itu menyesal

Paman Jang hanya menghembuskan nafas maklum. Tubuh tuanya yang masih terlihat segar dan kuat itu beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin dan Sehun. Membuat keduanya semakin menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" Paman Jang tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya terulur menepuk pelan kepala dua bocah didepannya membuat dua bersaudara itu akhirnya tersenyum lucu

Paman Jang ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tubuhnya ia putar sedikit kebelakang untuk mengambil kardus coklat kecil yang masih tertinggal di ayunan. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan melihat foto-foto dalam kardus kecil tersebut membuta Jongin dan Sehun semakin antusias ingin mendengarkan cerita Paman Jang.

"Ini" Paman Jang mengambil sebuah foto untuk ia tunjukkan ada Jongin dan Sehun

"Ini siapa Paman?" tanya keduanya bersamaan lagi. Ia memandang penasaran wajah cerah Paman Jang

"Kalian tidak mengenalnya!?" Paman Jang berucap dengan sedikit bumbu Shock yang ia buat

Jongin dan Sehun langsung berpandangan kemudian menggeleng pelan membuat Paman Jang tertawa.

"Ini adalah Kim Jongwoon, kalian tahu?" ucapnya menggoda dua bocah didepannya

"Eum…. Seperti nama Ayah" gumam Jongin yang terdengar Jelas

"…. No way!" teriak Sehun

"Tidak mungkin Paman!" yang ini Jongin

Keduanya kembali mengamati wajah dalam foto tersebut dengan kepala yang saling menempel mereka berpikir 'Mana mungkin pria lucu dan aneh ini adalah Ayahnya? Lihat saja penampilannya itu. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang mencuat disana-sini. Kaos hitam yang ia lipat sedikit dibagian lengannya. Lalu celana jeans hitam bolong-bolongitu?

"Iya, itu adalah Kim Jongwoon, Ayah dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun" jelas Paman Jang sembari tersenyum lebar

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya seraya membuka tutup mulut mereka tanpa suara. Mereka kembali berpikir 'Seingatku dalam foto keluarga dirumah, Ayah itu terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang tertata rapi menggunakan kemeja hitam elegan dan berkacamata minus yang menambah kesan tampannya.

Kemudian Paman Jang kembali mengeluarkan satu foto lagi dari sana.

"Kalian tahu? Ayah kalian itu memiliki suara emas yang sangat indah" Paman Jang memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana seorang pria tengah memainkan sebuah piano

"Kalian mau dengar sebuah cerita?" Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk berusaha tidak menghancurkan suasana

"Haha, Ayah kalian Jongwoon adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia selalu menuruti apa keinginan orang tuanya, kakek-nenek kalian. Semuanya. Tapi pada saat itu, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ayah kalian sehingga ia berani keluar malam-malam untuk memenuhi undangan mengisi acara dari temannya"

Paman Jang tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat dua makhluk didepannya yang kini telah tengkurap dengan tangan yang menyangga pipi itu ikut tersenyum.

"Ayah kalian diminta untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun temannya dengan bernyanyi. Dasar Yesung yang sangat menyukai dunia vokal, ia menjadi berani melanggar aturan kakek kalian untuk tidak keluar malam"

"Yesung?" potong Sehun penasaran

"Julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya karena kemampuan vokalnya" jawab Paman Jang. Sungguh, senyum tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi Paman?" tanya Jongin tidak sabar

"Karena hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, Ayah kalian selamat"

"Heh~~ syukurlah~" ucap Jongin dan Sehun mengelus dada seperti mereka berada di jaman itu saja

"Tapi~" Jongin dan Sehun kembali mengumpulkan fokus mereka pada Paman Jang

"Ayah kalian pernah berbohong pada kakek-nenek kalian dengan alasan yang sama"

"Bernyanyi?" potong Sehun

"SStt….. Sehun biarkan Paman Jang menyelesaikannya" gerutu Jongin membuat Sehun manyun

"Haha, tidak apa"

"Lanjutkan Paman Jang"

"Ekhem, saat itu Yesung-"

"Yesung tu-"

"Ayah Sehun, Ayah! Astaga!" sumpah, Jongin jadi geregetan sendiri

"Iya iya tahu!" O-oh, Jongin kau membuat mata seorang kelinci berkaca-kaca

Sehun yang tidak tahanpun akhirnya beranjak memeluk Paman Jang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung pria tua tersebut. Isakan kecil berhasil menyapa indra pendengaran Jongin dan Paman Jang. Dan Jongin akhirnya mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Paman Jang yang tengah menepuk punggung Sehun pelan berusaha menenangkan.

"Sehunnie, Hyung minta maaf, oke?" Jongin berucap dengan malas membuat isakan Sehun semakin berat. Kepalanya menggeleng menolak permintaan maaf Jongin

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya. Tangannya terulur meraih pundak Sehun. Tapi Sehun menolak untuk sekedar berbalik.

Dibentak dan diremehkan itu memang tidak enak. Sehun kesal tapi juga sedih. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak bermaksud memotong pembicaraan Paman Jang dan mengacaukannya, tapi rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu itu tidak bisa ia tekan.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun yang menempel erat pada Paman Jang. Lihatlah, Jongin bahkan terlihat seperti sedang menarik seekor keong yang melekat erat pada tembok.

Sehun yang merasa pegangannya semakin lemah pun akhirnya hanya mampu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tidak ingin dilihat. Membiarkan tubuhnya menyandar pada Jongin akibat tarikan itu.

"Maaf, oke?" ulang Jongin yang kali ini terdengar tulus. Lengannya memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Dan anggukan kecil dari Sehun membuat Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya gemas.

Sehun membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebenarnya hanya menurunkannya sebatas bawah mata, tidak lebih. Ia bersuara lirih meminta Paman Jang untuk meneruskan ceritanya. Paman Jang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala.

"Waktu itu Yesung berhasil mendapat posisi pertama disebuah ajang lomba menyanyi di Seoul. Dan itu juga diadakan dibeberapa kota besar di Korea Selatan. Aku ingat Ayah kalian masih berada di tingkat dua menengah atas saat itu. Dan acara yang ia ikuti itu akan ditampilkan kembali di pulau Jeju melawan para pemenang dari kota-kota lainnya untuk diambil juara terbaiknya"

'dan bertemu dengannya' sambungnya dalam hati

"Apa Ayah kesana?" tanya Jongin mewakili Sehun

"Tentu saja Ayah kalian pergi"

"Lalu sekolahnya? Kakek dan nenek bagaimana?"

"Waktu itu Ayah kalian berbohong tentang hal itu dan mengatakan kalau ia pergi ke Jeju untuk kegiatan Sekolah"

Jongin dan Sehun mulai menebak-nebak jalan ceritanya. Paman Jang pun dengan senang hati menunggu jawaban dari keduanya.

"Pasti Ayah ketahuan, lalu dihukum-"

"Masuk kamar dan tidak boleh keluar rumah" sambung Sehun dengan suara seraknya

"Haha, Ayah kalian memang ketahuan berbohong karena beberapa temannya datang kerumah ingin menjenguk Ayah kalian. Mereka mengira Ayah kalian sedang sakit. Jadi, kakek-nenek kalian terpaksa ikut berbohong pada teman Ayah kalian kalau benar Yesung sedang sakit dan belum bisa dijenguk siapa pun"

Paman Jang menghentikan ceritanya demi untuk tertawa yang bisa dibilang lumayan keras membuat Jongin dan Sehun terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kenapa Paman?"

"Sepulangnya dari Jeju, Yesung disambut oleh Ayahnya yang memegangi sebuah kemoceng kemudian memukulkannya ke pantat Yesung"

"Hahaha!" suara tawa Jongin yang membahana mendominasi suara ditaman tersebut membuat Sehun memukul lengannya keras

"Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, kakek-nenek kalian itu adalah orang yang baik hati sama seperti Ayah kalian. Kakek kalian memukul Yesung itu juga untuk kebaikannya. Maksudnya, Ayah kalian tidak perlu sampai berbohong untuk melakukan apa yang ia sukai selama itu tidak berdampak negatif padanya. Karena kakek nenek kalian pun sebenarnya sangat mendukung kemampuan Yesung satu itu"

Jongin dan Sehun bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil kerena baru saja mendapatkan sebuah cerita yang bagus.

Selanjutnya, kedua kakak beradik itu kembali mengobrak-abrik kardus kecil tersebut dan menemukan beberapa lembar foto Ayah mereka dan Ibu mereka. Bahkan ada juga foto-foto ketika keduanya masih bayi.

Sehun mengambil sebuah foto dari sana kemudian menyandingkannya dengan wajah jongin.

"Hyung, kulit bayimu putih kemerahan begini tapi kenapa kau jadi hitam seperti ini?" tanya Sehun

"Aku tidak hitam, aku coklat Sehun" jawab Jongin gemas

"Sama saja Hyung untuk orang korea"

"Ya! Kau balas dendam padaku ya!?"

Sehun tertawa karena berhasil menggoda hyungnya. Kemudian tangan-tangan nakal itu kembali mengaduk-aduk isi kardus.

Jongin sedikit tersentak menemukan sebuah potert asing disana. Ia mengangkat foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat, tapi seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki saudara yang sangat cantik seperti ini.

"Cantik sekali" gumam Jongin senang. Membuat Paman Jang dan Sehun menoleh kearahnya

"Ini siapa Paman? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya setiap pertemuan keluarga?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Sehun pun diam menunggu jawaban sembari mencoba melihat sosok dalam foto tersebut

Paman Jang mengulurkan tangannya meminta kertas foto tersebut pada Jongin. Dan jantungnya berhasil bekerja lebih cepat kali ini. Matanya memandang ekspresi dua bocah didepannya aneh. Kemudian Paman Jang kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut dan membaliknya. Ia tersenyum membaca tulisan disana. Dan Paman Jang bergerak untuk menunjukkannya pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jung Soojung?" baca Sehun dengan raut polosnya membuat Paman Jang hampir saja meneteskan airmatnya

"Dia siapa Paman?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi

Paman Jang tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Sehun yang tengah mengamati foto tersebut membuat dua bersaudara itu bingung.

"Bahkan kalian masih berusia 3 dan 1 tahun waktu itu"

Paman Jang menelan ludah berat. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. Dan Jongin mengikutinya, menempel pada Paman Jang.

"Lihat, hidung kalian mirip" ujar Paman Jang sembari menyentil hidung Sehun

"Iya, mata kalian juga sama" komentar Jongin

"bukankah kulitnya juga sangat putih?" Paman Jang berucap dengan nada yang sedikit aneh

"Kau mempunyai raut wajah yang sedikit childish sepertinya" kini Paman Jang mengecup pelan pelipis Sehun membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya

Entah kenapa ucapan Paman Jang terdengar sedikit aneh ditelinganya. Jantungnya pun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Resah, itulah yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Entah karena apa ia juga tak tahu. Dan ia ingat, Paman Jang sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi siapa dia Paman Jang?" tanya Jongin semakin penasaran

"Sebenarnya Nyonya juga tidak pernah melarangku untuk menceritakannya" ucapnya basa-basi

"Paman Jang, cepat katakan, siapa dia sebenarnya!? Jangan berputar-putar seperti ini!"

Ketiganya terkejut dengan kelimat keras yang Jongin ucapkan. Jongin sendiri pun juga tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa marah dan kesal menguasainya.

"Kau mirip dengan Ibumu" ucap Paman Jang sembari mengusak rambut Jongin

"Hyung jangan marah, Paman Jang pasti juga akan menjawabnya" ucap Sehun menenangkan

Ia raih telapak tangan Jongin dan mengusap-usapnya. Paman Jang yang melihat itupun tak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya membuat dua bersaudara itu menjadi khawatir.

"Paman Jang~"

TBC

Big Thank's to:

chococheezy # Seli Kim # Dazzling Kaise # yunacho90 # sehunskai # YoungChanBiased # # gyusatan # Arcan'sGirl # # BabyWol Jonginnie'Kim # Kim Rae Sun # # Keys13th # Nagisa Kitagawa # Hilma Exotics # SF A30 # enchris.727 # Guest # Wonhaesung Love # hena zitao # MaknaEXO # # levy95 # Jilan # Hwa794 # ayumkim # # TaeKai # Sayakanoicinoe

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Responnya bikin seneng saya, muehehehe

Ini langsung saja ya saya jawab.

Nah kebetulan ini penyebabnya juga udah mulai saya buka

untuk yang nanya ini Incest apa bukan, jawabannya BUKAN. Cuma mungkin Brothershipnya agak lebay kali ya, hehehe. jadi ini tetep Brothership

Romance nya dari awal sich emang nggak kepikiran jadinya kalau dipaksain nanti aneh lagi.

terus kalau ditanya Sehun sama Jongin itu adek kakak sedarah ato bukan, jawabannya iya. Soalnya bokapnya sama, hhehehe.

mungkin kalau belum ada pertanyaan yang terjawab, mohon maafin Sehun sama Jongin, soalnya yang ngebaca tuh bocah jadi kalau kurang apa-apa tinggal nambahin garem aja ato gula juga bisa, minta ke Sehun ma Jongin aja ye, hehehe

Bye bye #ngabur


	5. Chapter 5

Kebenaran memang tidak selalu menyenangkan. Terkadang kebenaran itu sendiri mampu menghancurkan seseorang. Adakalanya kebenaran memang penting adanya. Itu adalah beberapa hal yang dapat Sehun pelajari hingga detik ini. Entah harus senang atau sedih, marah atau kecewa, tapi rasa kesal juga memenuhi emosi hatinya saat ini.

Tangan kurusnya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Ia masih disana. Duduk diam diatas ayunan putih itu. Alat pikirnya ia paksa untuk bekerja keras. Sulit memang menerima bahwa selama ini Ibu yang selalu tinggal satu atap dengannya di rumah besar itu bukanlah Ibu kandungnya. Satu yang paling ia tangkap dari perkataan Paman Jang adalah bahwa ibu kandungnya telah meninggal saat usianya bahkan baru menginjak satu tahun.

"Ibu,,,,,"

Matanya memejam erat. Dahinya berkerut dan sedikit menimbulkan ringisan. Otaknya tak mampu lagi mencerna semua kata-kata itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang Paman Jang ucapkan hingga kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Tangannya terangkat menjambak helaian coklatnya sendiri.

Airmatanya, setelah sekian lama dapat tertahan dibalik mata coklat kemerahan itu, kini kembali merembes keluar.

Bibir yang dulu hanya akan diam ketika ia menangis, kini mulai meracau tidak jelas. Sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan tangan-tangan kurus yang dulu akan selalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, kini malah memukulkan telapak tangannya ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya hingga warna kemerahan itu terlihat jelas dikulit putihnya.

Dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras, petir diatas sana semakin bersemangat menampakkan eksistensinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ibunya telah kembali dari perjalanannya diluar negeri. Entah kenapa beliau memutuskan untuk kembali sebelum waktu yang pernah diucapkan Paman Jang padanya. Memerintah Paman Jang untuk mengurusi sesuatu di Busan lewat pelayan. Meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan Jongin yang hanya diam membisu.

Hatinya semakin hancur saat dimana Jongin yang tak menginginkan sentuhan apapun darinya. Menarik tangannya kembali dan mencoba untuk bersuara, tetapi Jongin lebih dulu bergerak dengan terburu-buru. Kembali meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di taman tersebut.

Tess Tess

"Ibu jahat" suara isakan lirih itu memenuhi indra pendengaran Sehun sendiri. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Terlalu perih hanya untuk merintih kesakitan. Hatinya serasa dihantam batu besar hingga menyebabkannya kesulitan bernafas.

Tess Tess

"Ibu jahat!" tubuh kurus itu merosot ketanah berumput. Menanti Hujan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menyerangnya.

Tess

Jraaaaasssssshhh

"Hiks, kenapa Ibu merebut Ayah Jongin Hyung? Hiks,, hiks,," tangannya mengepal kuat dan memukulkannya berulang kali kedadanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak itu. " Ibu jahat" dan tubuh itu akhirnya hanya mampu menerima serangan hujan yang datang padanya bertubi-tubi.

Disana Jongin hanya mampu menatap sedih sosok Sehun. Adiknya itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tangannya berada didepan tubuhnya diantara kaki yang menekuk kesamping. Pandangannya pun terlihat kosong. Tak peduli seberapa basah dan kencangnya petir yang menyambar diatas sana. Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Cepat masuk kedalam, kau tidak tahan dengan udara dingin" gumam Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang semakin terlihat pucat itu. Tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Membawanya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Tepat saat pintu terbuka Nyonya Kim Hyorin tengah menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti di anak tangga ketiga ketika melihat tubuh basah Jongin didepan pintu. Dan pintu tersebut berhadapan dengan tangga menuju lantai dua.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dengan kepala setengah menunduk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tubuhmu bisa basah kuyup seperti ini?" Nyonya Kim bersidekap didepan Jongin yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"…."

Jongin berjalan semakin mendekat kearah ibunya mencoba tak membuat perdebatan kecil dengannya. Tapi sayang, yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah Kim Hyorin, ibunya yang keras kepala dan egois. Menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sengit Jongin akhirnya menawab.

"Hanya bermain diluar" Jongin terdiam kemudian layaknya seorang prajurit yang selesai melapor pada atasannya. Hanya saja matanya tak menunjukkan seperti itu.

"Dengan- anak itu lagi?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Dahinya berkerut tak suka.

"Siapa yang Ibu maksud dengan anak itu?" Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Tatapannya pun semakin tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan letih kedalam rumahnya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tak memiliki semangat hidup. Tubuhnya sangat basah dan pucat. Membawa air pada tubuhnya untuk mengukir jejak kakinya dilantai. Bibirnya bahkan telah berwarna putih keabuan. Tangannya terulur memutar kenop pintu.

"Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang padamu, Jongin?"

"…"

"Jawab dengan mulutmu jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padamu"

Jongin yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat lalu kembali mendongak menatap tepat pada manik hitam Ibunya. "Apa yang harus kujawab?"

"Jongin, jangan menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini lagi" Nyonya kim menyipitkan matanya memperingati.

"Kalau ku minta kau menyayanginya dengan tulus sebagai imbalannya, apa kau mau?" Jongin menatap teduh Ibunya. Harapannya sangat besar kali ini.

"Kau bilang apa?" nyonya Kim sedikit tergagap menanggapi pemintaan anaknya

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Ibu" tatapan Jongin begitu memohon pada ibunya. Dan kalimat yang Jongin keluarkan tadi mampu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap.

"Paman Jang"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Bisakah kau lakukan itu?"

"Jongin?"

"Bisakah kau menyayanginya sama seperti kau menyayangiku? Kemi memang berbeda Ibu, tapi Ayah kami satu. Kami saudara sedarah, Ibu. Ayah kami sama!"

"Cukup Jongin!"

"Haruskah kau menjadi egois seperti ini agar semua yang kau inginkan tercapai!?"

"Kim Jongin!"

PLAKKKK

Kilatan halilintar dan petir itu mengiringi sebuah tamparan keras dipipi tirus pemuda berkulit putih yang kini memucat. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit kesamping akibat tamparan itu. Semua terdiam membisu. Hanya bunyi derasnya hujan diluar sana yang terdengar. Bahkan tangan Nyonya Kim sendiri masih setia melayang diatas udara.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Nafasnya tercekat. Memandang terkejut punggung lebar didepannya. Matanya memanas. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak itu tapi segera ia tarik kembali dan berlari menuju lantai dua, kamarnya.

"Maaf" suara lirih itu terucap dari bibir pucatnya. Matanya menatap sendu Nyonya Kim.

"Aku mohon maafkan Ibuku" runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Airmata yang sempat terhenti itu kembali mengalir bahkan lebih deras lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya mengatup didepan dada sembari menggosok-gosoknya pelan memohon.

"Ibuku jahat, kumohon maafkan dia"

Nyonya kim melotot tak percaya pada pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. 'Bagaimana bias seperti ini?'. Tangannya bergetar disamping tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan panas yang perlahan menjalar dimatanya. Detik itu juga ia menuruni 3 anak tangga terakhir dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang merosot kebawah sembari menutupi wajahnya. Bersembunyi dibalik telapak tangan berjari kurus. Badannya bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa sekarang ini ia dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan Ibuku, hiks,, hiks,,"

Nyonya Kim berjalan lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Pipinya telah basah oleh airmata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membekap mulutnya. Menghalau suara menyedihkan yang mungkin saja keluar.

Keadaan didalam kamar mandi disebuah kamar pun sama saja.

Jongin menangis kencang dibalik lipatan tangannya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan keras yang teredam oleh suara hujan diluar juga shower yang sengaja ia nyalakan.

Ketiganya berada dalam situasi yang cukup rumit saat ini. Saling menyalahkan diri dalam kesedihan.

'Harusnya aku tidak pulang hari ini'

SLAP

'Harusnya aku tidak usah mengajaknya bersepeda hari ini'

SLAP SLAP

'Apakah seharusnya aku tidak pernah hadir didunia ini?'

Zyats- JDARR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun harus tidur sendirian diatas kasur tunggal diruangan itu. Ruangan yang tak pernah terbuka selama belasan tahun. Sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar milik mendiang Ibunya, Jung Soojung.

Ibunya sendiri, Kim hyorin yang meminta Sehun agar menempati kamar tersebut. Dan Sehun, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Berbicara langsung dengan Ibunya adalah sebuah kebanggan tersendiri baginya. Walau kenyataannya hanya Nyonya Kim yang berbicara.

Sehun bangun dari tidurannya. Menghampiri puluhan foto yang tak terlalu besar yang tertempel rapi didinding. Bingkai lucu dan childish itu membungkus foto-foto disana. Sosok perempuan cantik itu yang sekarang menjadi perhatiannya. Membelai foto tersebut seraya tersenyum teduh kemudian melirik foto lainnya.

Sehun bisa melihat bingkai sebuah keluarga kecil disana. Ada Ayah, Ibu dan mungkin juga dirinya yang masih merah itu. Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum membuat lengkungan sabit dimatanya.

Penglihatannya kembali menjelajahi fofo-foto tersebut. Lalu terkekeh pelan begitu mendapati potret dirinya yang tengah merangkak sembari tersenyum lebar menampakkan dua gigi depannya yang baru tumbuh.

Matanya kembali menangkap sebuah foto dua orang gadis cantik yang tersenyum lebar. Kedua ibunya. Soojung terlihat begitu menyayangi Hyorin. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara gadis tersebut memeluk protektif leher Hyorin dari belakang dan Hyorin menangkupkan sebelah tangannya ke kepala Soojung. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Mungkin itu diambil sebelum mereka menjumpai bagaimana jalan takdir yang akan mereka tempuh.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya lesu. Tangannya bermain dibawah sana. Saling mengait satu sama lain. Kemudian beranjak menuju ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengambil perhatian Sehun. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu. Matanya berbinar senang karena kali ini Ibunya kembali mendatanginya.

"Makanlah, makan malam sudah siap" ucap Nyonya Kim sedikit gugup

"I-Ibu?" panggil Sehun hati-hati

Tapi Nyonya Kim beranjak dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Sehun yang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Mungkin Ibu tidak dengar" gumam Sehun meyakinkan dirinya

Bukannya tidak mendengar, meski suara Sehun mirip seperti sebuah cicitan tapi Nyonya Kim bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat. Ada letupan-letupan kecil didadanya yang membuatnya ingin sekali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tapi ia terlanjur gugup dan memutuskan meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

'Ibu macam apa yang gugup dengan anaknya sendiri seperti ini?' batinnya merutuk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan alat makan mendominasi di sebuah meja makan yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Nyonya Kim yang sedikitnya masih meras gugup, Sehun yang terlihat takut-takut dan Jongin yang sangat tenang.

Pertama kali Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disana ia sedikit terkejut dan sedih. Pasalnya Jongin yang selalu duduk disebelahnya kini memilih untuk duduk disebelah Ibunya. Sehun merasa sedang disidang kalau begini caranya. Membuatnya semakin ragu dan takut untuk menyentuh apapun. Takut menimbulkan masalah kecil karena terlalu gugup.

Jongin terdiam dimeja makan setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel tipisnya. Nyonya Kim pun sebenarnya juga heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak sulungnya itu? Jangan sampai ia memilih meninggalkan Sehun karena masalah ini.

"Ibu sudah selesai" nyonya Kim beranjak dari duduknya. Melirik kearah anak-anaknya yang terlihat begitu berbeda. Dulu Sehun akan tetap menatap kearahnya walau sebentar tapi sekarang ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dan bocah disebelahnya itu malah asyik bermain ponsel dengan santainya.

Nyonya kim memiringkan kepalanya seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jo-Jongin Hyung" panggil Sehun pelan

"hm"

"Bisa kau membantuku mengerjakan PR ku?" Tanya Sehun semakin ragu

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian melirik Sehun didepannya yang memandangnya takut sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku mengantuk"

Setelah menjawab permintaan Sehun, Jongin langsung bergerak meninggalkan meja makan. Membuat Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun teringat masih ada beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal dikamarnya yang dulu. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melangkah menuju lantai dua kamar Jongin.

TOK TOK

"Jongin hyung?"

Tidak ada sahutan Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

TOK TOK

"Jongin Hyung?"

CKLEKK

"Sshh, ada apa?"

Begitu melihat sosok Jongin yang setengah mengantuk Sehun merubah niatnya untuk datang kekamar itu.

"Bisa aku tidur denganmu?"

"Tidak bisa"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa"

"Ka-kalau begitu aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal"

"Cepat ambil dan keluar dari sini"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Tapi perasaannya sangat buruk mendapati perilaku Jongin yang seperti itu. Selesai mencari semua barangnya yang sedikit itu Sehun melangkah kearah pintu dengan ragu. Ingin rasanya tetap tertidur diatas kasur disamping kasur milik Jongin. Tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"Sudahkan? Cepat keluar"

Sehun sekali lagi menurut. Ia berdiri didepan pintu menghadap Jongin tanpa bersuara. Membuat Jongin sedikit jengah dan memutuskan untuk menutup pintunya. Tapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya demi menahan pintu tersebut.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"…."

"A-Apa kau tidak mau lagi mempunyai adik sepertiku?" Sehun menggenggam beberapa buku ditangannya erat menanti jawaban dari Jongin.

"Pergilah"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Sudahlah lupakan"

"Hyung!"

BRAKKK

"Arrghhtt! Jongin hyung, jari Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :p

.

.

.

.

.

Thankyu thankyu udah mau nanggepin ini cerita angker. Saya seneng kalau readers nebak dengan benar jalan ceritanya. Tapi saya paling seneng lagi kalau tebakannya salah, hahaha! #BakarAuthor

Arigatou! Thank You! Terimakasih! Gamsahamnida!

Hayo loh, ini ceritanya makin aneh aja ya? Malah saling menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini yang gak ngerti Si baby Hunhun apa Mommynya ya? Mungkin author juga kena ^V^

Untuk yang ini semoga masih berminat untuk terus mengikuti episode-episode selanjutnya ya!

Nanti kalau nggak kuat baca, author dengan sukarela bakal menyediakan kantong kresek merah dalam bentuk angan-angan pada para readers yang cantik-cantik and yang ganteng-ganteng kalau ada, hohoho #Modus

Oke sampai disini dulu cuap-cuapnya.

Sekali lagi gamsahamnida Yeorobun!

Chu~~

Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada banyak yang minta sekuelnya FTTH ya?

Hohoho~ #kabur

Big Thanks To:

Hwa794 – enchris.727 – Uchiharuno Rozu – SF A30 – melizwufan – Nagisa Kitagawa – yunacho90 – Hilma Exotics – Kim Rae Sun – ayumkim – Syifa – BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim – Arcan'sGirl – YoungChanBiased – – – kkamjongiekim - Seli Kim – Wonhaesung Love – Kaihun and Krisho ExoL – Yehet

Dan semuanya yang belum tertulis!

Gamsahamnida!


	6. Chapter 6

Hallowww! I'm backkkkk! #krikkrikkrik

Maaf garing, masihkah ada penghuninya ff satu ini?

Maaf saya kelamaan muncul soalnya masih ngurusin surat lamarannya Jongin yang digantungin sehun ditiang kota. Maklumlah anak sedeng semua jadinya yang tinggal ambil pake helikopter Jonginnya malah mau ngambrukin tiangnya. Yaudah sebagai Kakak dan adiknya yang baik, saya cukup menunggu mereka selesai ngerubuhin tiangnya. Kalo nggak salah sich lebar tiangnya 2,5 m dan tingginya kalo gak salah 30m.

Terus kenapa jadi ngebahas begituan coba. Biarlah mereka urus sendiri rumah tangga mereka para readers cukup tahu aja.

Ok, this is a new chapter for u all. Happy reading. Just enjot it. Typoooooooooooooo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban putih. Airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti dan semakin keras.

_"Salahnya sendiri yang keras kepala"_

_"Jongin?"_

_"Ibu mau membelanya? Terserah, aku tidak peduli"_

_Brakk_

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan. Kemudian ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dari airmata dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari namun Sehun masih saja terjaga diatas kasurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan hyungnya yang ia pikir mulai membencinya. Ia tidak bisa jika semua orang kini membencinya. Paman Jang yang menjadi satu-satunya harapannya pun harus pergi ke Busan entah untuk berapa lama.

Sehun bergerak gelisah diatas kasurnya. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimutinya. Tapi saat telapak tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kakinya, ia tersadar, ia mungkin kembali sakit. Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam selimut mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

'Aku tidak boleh sakit' batinnya bertekad.

Tapi yang ada keringat dingin mulai menyelimuti kening dan dadanya. Telapak tangan dan kakinya terasa seperti es.

Sehun membuka selimutnya dan melompat dari kasur. Ia melonjak-lonjak diatas lantai mencoba membuat suhu tubuhnya normal. Tapi bukannya seperti yang ia harapkan, Sehun merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Sehun sempat akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya jika saja ia tak segera berhenti. Sehun terbatuk keras seraya memegangi dadanya.

Sehun merangkak kembali keatas kasur. Olahraga bukan pilihan terbaik sepertinya. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kepalanya yang menyembul memperlihatkan giginya yang bergemeletuk kedinginan. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu ia mulai mengigau memanggil nama Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim terihat sibuk pagi ini. Dan itu merupakan pemandangan langka dirumah ini. Jarang sekali Nyonya Kim menyentuh dapur tapi kini ia sedang berkutat didalam ruangan tersebut dibantu bibi Yoon.

.

Jongin telah lengkap dengan seragam dan keperluannya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju meja makan dan terkejut mendapati Ibunya berkutat didalam dapur dengan bibi Yoon.

Jongin meletakkan tas dikursi sampingnya sembari menatap aneh pada Ibunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemudian dengan usil dia berkata sedikit berteriak.

"Bibi Yoon, awas Ibu bisa membakar dapurmu!" Jongin mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan tawa.

"Ya, apa maksudmu anak nakal?" Nyonya Kim mengacungkan spatulanya pada Jongin membuat anak itu tertawa.

"Ibu kan tidak pernah menyentuh dapur" Jongin berkata acuh seolah dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, Ibu memang tidak pernah menyentuh dapur sejak diperusahaan, tapi Ibu kan seorang wanita dan pernah bergelut didalam ruangan ini"

Jongin tersentak dari duduknya. Ia bahkan tidak fokus pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Baru kali ini, setelah sekian tahun Ibunya kembali berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Bahkan Ibunya itu seperti bukan Ibu yang biasanya. Sosok didepan sana benar-benar Ibunya yang dulu. Seorang Ibu normal tanpa beban perusahaan yang memburu.

Jongin tersenyum teduh. Kemudian ia kembali mencoba menggoda Ibunya.

"Ibu jadi banyak bicara ya sekarang?"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Tapi aku suka Ibu yang seperti ini"

Jongin kembali sibuk pada ponselnya meninggalkan Ibunya yang tersenyum lega.

"Jongin"

"Ya bu?"

"Ehm, bisa kau lihat Sehun? Dari tadi dia belum keluar kamar"

Nyonya Kim menundukkan kepalanya takut jika Jongin kembali marah seperti tadi malam. Sedangkan Jongin sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dihadapan Ibunya. Bibi Yoon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Ibu dan anak tersebut melirik kearah Tuannya yang menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya menyadari perubahan sikap tuannya.

"Oh jangan-jangan Ibu berubah seperti ini karena anak itu ya"

"Jongin, dia adikmu"

"Dulu Ibu juga bilang begitu"

Nyonya Kim terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyalahkan perkataan anak itu, justru ia membenarkannya. Nyonya Kim semakin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jongin.

"Bibi Yoon, tolong lihat Sehun" lirihnya sembari menyiapkan masakan yang telah matang diatas piring.

Bibi Yoon mengangguk tanpa suara. Tangannya meremas apron miliknya bermksud membersihkan tangannya. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak sepenuhnya dari dapur suara derit kursi menarik perhatiannya begitu pula Nyonya Kim.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya"

Jongin beranjak dengan wajah datarnya membuat Nyonya Kim was-was. Tanpa sadar ia terus mengikuti langkah Jongin hingga sampai didepan pintu sebuah kamar yang dapat ia lihat dari dapur. Ia semakin gelisah melihat Jongin yang memasuki kamar putra bungsunya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hingga suara bibi Yoon menyadarkannya dan kembali berkutat pada pekerjaan awalnya.

.

.

Jongin menutup pintunya pelan melihat Sehun yang ternyata masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Ia rindu melihat wajah lucu Sehun saat anak itu tertidur. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Sehun yang tertidur dengan wajah gelisah. Jongin mengernyit curiga dan melangkah cepat menuju pinggiran ranjang.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar gumaman Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan sontak menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas dahi Sehun.

"Astaga, panas sekali"

Jongin panik. Berkali-kali ia mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Sehun untuk memastikannya. Dan Sehun memang sedang sakit saat ini. Dahinya terasa sangat panas. Jongin menyibak selimut Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang tidak terbalut perban dan ia bisa merasakan dingin dikedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin reflek akan berteriak, tapi mengingat ia sudah mulai belajar menjauhi Sehun, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Jongin kembali menyelimuti Sehun sampai dagu anak itu kemudian berniat memanggil Ibunya atau bibi Yoon. Tapi igauan Sehun membuatnya kembali menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kasur.

"Hyung~ Jongin hyung~ hiks hiks"

Jongin memandang lekat wajah Sehun yang mulai berkeringat dan pucat.

"Hyung~ jangan tinggalkan Sehun~ Sehun takut~ jangan tinggalkan Sehun~"

Tangan Jongin terangkat ingin menyentuh kepala Sehun. Ia sempat ragu untuk melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia menarik dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendaratkan telapak tangannya dikepala Sehun. Mengusap lembut rambut yang mulai basah karena keringat itu. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya dan mengigau.

"Aku- tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Jongin mengecup pelan dahi Sehun kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia masih tertidur, kurasa ia sakit lagi" ucap Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan.

"Apa!?"

"Dasar penyakitan"

Jongin mengambil beberapa ikan dan sayur dan segera melahapnya. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim tampak terkejut dengan penuturan putra sulungnya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya hilang sudah nafsu makannya.

Sebenarnya Jongin juga telah kehilangan selera makannya, tapi ia harus sekolah kan, dan hari ini ia akan sangat sibuk sekali.

"Aku berangkat"

Jongin berjalan mendekati Ibunya dan mencium pipi wanita tersebut dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Nyonya Kim hanya diam karena sibuk memikirkan seseorang yang kini mulai ia kasihi. Ia memanggil bibi Yoon untuk membersihkan meja makan tanpa menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak menuju kamar Sehun.

Nyonya Kim membuka pelan pintu kamar Sehun dan ia mendapati putra bungsunya itu bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang. Ia segera menutup pintu tersebut dan mendekati Sehun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Sehun. Ia melotot merasakan panas ditangannya. Dengan segera ia berlari kearah dapur mengabaikan bibi Yoon yang menatapnya heran. Bibi Yoon hanya belum pernah melihat tuannya itu panik dan memilih tetap fokus pada pekerjaanya.

.

Nyonya Kim mengobrak-abrik isi kotak p3k dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan obat penurun panas. Ia menyimpan obat itu disakunya dan kembali berkutat dengan peralatan dapur berniat membuatkan bubur untuk Sehun. Karena terlalu panik dan sebelumnya dia hanya tinggal menyuruh bibi Yoon mengurus anaknya yang sakit, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Sehingga ia kembali meletakkan peralatan dapurnya kemudian menganbil sebuah baskom dan mengisinya dengan air.

Ia membawa baskom berisi air dingin itu kekamar Sehun. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka pintu ia teringat, ia belum membawa handuk kecil untuk mengompres nanti, hingga ia sampai meninggalkan baskom tersebut didepan pintu begitu saja. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengahamburkan apa saja yang ada didalam lemari pakiannya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Nyonya Kim kembali berlarian menuju kamar Sehun. Bahkan ia sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan bibi Yoon yang melihatnya hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi tak berminatnya.

Nyonya Kim dengan hati-hati meletakkan handuk basah diatas dahi Sehun. Ia meringis melihat Sehun yang tersentak karena sensasi dingin handuk basah didahinya. Nyonya Kim beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari sana kemudian meletakkannya dipinggir ranjang.

Ia meninggalkan kamar Sehun untuk melanjutkan acara membuat buburnya setelah sebelumnya mengganti kompres di dahi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi seonsaengnim, Heechul saem menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Kim Jongin sunbae"

Jongin mendongak mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada guru pengajarnya dan menganggukkan kepala setelah mendapat ijin dari beliau.

"Saya permisi seonsangnim"

Jongin berjalan dibelakang siswa tinggi didepannya. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya karena selain tidak saling kenal Jongin juga berusaha mengingat sosok didepannya itu.

"Kau, Shim Jaeho kan?" Tebak Jongin dan sosok didepannya itu berhenti seketika membuatnya ikut berhenti.

"Ah, bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu? Apa aku seterkenal itu, hah, harusnya aku tahu itu"

Jongin terkiki geli mendengar penuturan hoobaenya. Pantas saja kelas Sehun selalu ramai, rupanya anak seperti ini yang menghuninya.

"Dasar, percaya diri sekali kau"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apakan sunbae, daripada menunggu orang yang tak kunjung memujiku, lebih baik memuji diri sendiri"

"Eh?"

"Huwaaa! Miris sekali"

Dan Jongin tertawa keras dibuatnya hingga mendapatkan teguran dari penghuni kelas yang ia lewati. Tanpa sadar kedua bocah itu berhigh five ria.

Sesampainya diruang konseling, Jaeho sempat-sempatnya melemparkan candaan pada Heechul seonsaengnin membuat guru galak itu jengkel dan mengusirnya keluar.

"Ada apa seonsaengnim memanggil saya?"

"Dimana Sehun? Dia Alfa hari ini" ucap Heechul sembari mengecek data absensi siswa. Hanya kelas Sehun, karena pagi ini ia bertugas mengajar dikelas itu.

"Alfa?"

"Iya, kemana dia? Setahuku dia tidak pernah melakukannya"

"Sebenarnya, hari ini dia sakit lagi saem. Aku tidak tahu jika orang rumah tidak ada yang memberitahu pihak sekolah"

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang membawa suratnya?"

"Saem, kan aku sudah bilang"

"Eoh? Sudah mulai ya, maaf maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Benar, Heechul saem adalah salah satu dari segelintir guru yang mengetahui status kedua bersaudara itu dan mengetahui secara detail masalah apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Secara dia ini adalah keponakan ayah dua bersaudara itu yang artinya ia adalah kakak dari keduanya. Heechul adalah anak dari anak kakak kakeknya.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana saem ini"

"Hahha, kukira kau akan sepenuhnya terpengaruh"

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi"

"Sebenarnya kalau saem menyuruhku mendekam disini aku akan sangat berterimakasih"

"Akan ku adukan kau nanti"

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi"

"Jangan coba untuk kabur Kim, seenaknya sendiri datang dan pergi, kau pikir sekolah ini area bermain apa?"

Jongin nyengir mengingat beberapa waktu lalu ia menghajar Jongup dan dengan seenaknya langsung meninggalkan sekolah.

Membungkuk sebentar, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekelas. Ia menghela nafas berat sembari mendongak dan mengeluh.

"Apa Ibu masih belum bisa melakukannya? Ahh~ kepalaku~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim menaruh nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu putih diatas meja. Ia mencoba membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur tak tenang.

"Sehun, ayo bangun, kau harus minum obat"

"Eunghh, Jongin hyung~?"

"Jongin sedang sekolah, ayo bangun Sehun"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang mengabur. Ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dan sadar bahwa orang disebelahnya adalah Ibunya. Nyonya Kim meraih jaket Sehun dan memakaikannya ditubuh anak itu telaten. Sehun diam menerima perlakuan itu. Tentu saja ia senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Haruskah Sehun melompat-lompat diatas ranjang sekarang.

"Buka mulutmu"

"P-pahit"

"Ibu tahu, tapi kau harus makan dan meminum obat, mengerti?"

"Hm"

Sehun mencoba menelan buburnya yang terasa tidak enak karena indra pengecapnya selalu bermasalah tiap kali ia sakit. Sehun menolak suapan Nyonya Kim yang kesekian. Mulutnya benar-benar pahit. Dan Nyonya Kim menuruti keinginannya. Ia mengambil gelas berisi susu dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Pada tegukan pertama Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Kemudian pada tegukan kedua ia berhenti sedikit lama. Dan pada tegukan ketiga Sehun mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya diatas selimut membuat Nyonya Kim terkejut dan segera meletakkan gelasnya.

"Astaga!"

"Ma-maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan bergerak dulu"

"Eum, hmmpp!"

Nyonya Kim melotot melihat Sehun yang seperti ingin kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Keluarkan saja sayang, jangan ditahan" bahkan sepertinya ia tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan semuanya dan terbatuk. Nyonya Kim memijit tengkuk Sehun kemudian beranjak mengambil air putih hangat dan segera meminumkannya pada Sehun. Setelah itu ia membungkus selimut tersebut dan meletakkannya diantara pakaian kotor secara terpisah. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut baru dan menyuruh Sehun nerebahkan diri dan langsung menyelimutinya.

Reflek ia mencium kening Sehun membuat anak itu terkejut dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

Nyonya Kim terlihat terburu-buru membuat bibi Yoon semakin bingung. Setelah memastikan mobil Nyonya Kim benar-benar pergi, ia mendatangi kamar Sehun dan terkejut mendapati anak itu ternyata tidak ikut berangkat bersama Jongin tadi pagi.

"Sehunnie, kenapa?"

"Hmm"

"Astaga panas sekali"

Bibi Yoon hampir saja melakukan apa yang tadi dilakukan Nyonya Kim. Tapi melihat sebuah mangkuk dan gelas susu diatas meja ia melongo.

'Oh, Jadi Nyonya Kim seperti orang gila tadi gara-gara ini?' Batinnya sweatdrop.

"Dimana Nyonya?"

"Tidak tahu, Ibu menyuruhku menunggu"

"Kenapa selimutnya ditaruh dibawah?"

"Aku muntah diatasnya"

"Benarkah?"

Bibi Yoon terlihat masih ingin menanyakan suatu hal tapi mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu berbisik pada Sehun.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu, jadi kau juga tidak boleh mengatakan aku tahu kalau kau sakit, setuju?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah setuju saja, aku harus segera keluar, cepat sembuh Sehunnie"

Sehun menatap bingung pintu kamarnya yang baru tertutup kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan sosok yang berbeda.

Nyonya Kim mendekati ranjang dan duduk disisinya. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan plester pereda panas dan merekatkannya didahi Sehun. Ia mengambil beberapa butir obat dari dalam tas plastik yang ia bawa. Dengan lembut ia membantu Sehun untuk duduk sedangkan anak itu menurut saja.

"Ayo minum obatnya"

Sehun hampir saja muntah mencium aroma obat-obatan itu. Ia menutup hidungnya sembari menelan pil warna warni itu membuat Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Setelah Sehun menelan semua obatnya Nyonya Kim menyuruhnya segera berbaring. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol minyak gosok dari dalam tas plastik. Ia membuka selimut Sehun sebatas pinggang kemudian membuka resleting jaketnya dan menyingkap kaos sebatas dada Sehun. Ia menumpahkan minyak itu ketangannya kemudian mengusapkannya keperut Sehun secara merata.

Sehun diam merasakan usapan lembut diperutnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman hingga matanya menjadi sayu dan akhirnya tertidur.

Nyonya Kim membenarkan pakaian dan jaket Sehun kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia beranjak membersihkan peralatan makan diatas meja. Sekembalinya ia hanya mengambil selimut kotor Sehun dan keluar lagi.

.

.

.

"Nyonya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bibi Yoon bertanya antusias melihat tuannya bergelut dengan selimut kotor dibagian belakang dapur.

"Ini tidak bisa jika menggunakan mesin cuci, jadi pakai cara tradisional saja" ucapnya sedikit tersengal karena bergelut dengan seekor selimut tebal didepannya.

"Mau saya bantu?"

"Ah tidak perlu Bi"

Nyonya Kim kembali mengucek sudut demi sudut selimut tersebut kemudian berhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku belum memberitahu pihak sekolah. Bi! Bibi Yoon! Tolong ambilkan ponselku dimeja makan!"

Nyonya Kim membilas tangannya cepat dan mengeringkannya pada pakaian bawahnya. Ia segera menerima ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ya, Sehun tidak masuk hari ini, dia sakit, maaf aku baru memberitahunya sekarang"

"..."

"Tidak, aku sudah melimpahkannya pada Ayahmu"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tutup, terimakasih Heechul"

Nyonya Kim menyimpan ponsel disaku roknya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan mengira tidak akan ada yang tahu kelakuannya tapi baru saja ia memalingkan wajahnya kedalam kamar reflek ia balik kanan dan keluar dari kamar. Jongin mengelus dadanya yang berdebum lumayan cepat. Ia tidak tahu jika Ibunya ada disana dan sedang berbaring disamping Sehun.

Ia bernafas lega melihat peubahan Ibunya tapi kalau begini caranya ia juga akan semakin sulit bertemu Sehun. Ia jadi sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

"Eunghh, Jongin hyung? Jongin hyung"

Jongin tersentak mendengar lirih suara Sehun didalam sana. Sepertinya anak itu kembali mengigau. Ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam sana tapi sudah ada Ibunya yang menunggu.

'Tidak-tidak, pergi saja dari sini'

"Hikss Jongin hyung~"

Kan Jongin jadi tidak tega. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan, hanya sedikit. Ia bisa melihat dari sana Ibunya yang mengusap lembut kepala Sehun dan mengganti plester pereda panas dengan kompres biasa. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu" dumelnya seraya manyun.

Puk

"Hmmpp!"

'Aduh hampir saja kelepasan! Eh? Siapa yang berani mengagetkanku!?'

"Heechul hyung!?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu ini, bocah!?"

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras nanti Ibu dengar"

Heechul membelalakkan matanya. Telunjuknya bergantian menunjuk pintu didepannya dan hidung Jongin membuat bocah dihadapannya menatap malas.

"I-ibu mu didalam?"

"Iya"

"Wah, cepat sekali"

"Hm"

"Dan kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu"

"Kan harusnya aku yang didalam, bagaimana sich"

"Malangnya nasibmu, sudah minggir aku mau masuk"

"Ikut~"

"Baiklah dan aku akan membiarkan kalian bertiga berada didalam"

"Jahat~"

"Ish sana, kembali ke habitat mu"

"Aku manusia hyung"

"Siapa yang bilang kau beruang pesek?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan Heechul masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya! Hyuuuung!"

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengar teriakan tertahan Jongin. Ia bersyukur anak itu tidak akan berani masuk kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan dia akan bergulat dengan beruang pesek itu hingga titik tenaga penghabisan.

"Heechul, kau disini?" Nyonya Kim buru-buru beranjak dari kasur membuat Heechul kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, harusnya dari pulang sekolah sore tadi, tapi Ayah menyuruhku kesana"

"Jadi kau belum sempat menginjakkan kaki dirumah?"

"Bibi, ini kan juga rumahku"

Nyonya Kim terkekeh pelan dan menyuruh Heechul mendekat. Heechul mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang yang lain. Ia tersenyum mendengar Sehun yang masih saja mengigau memanggil nama Jongin. Meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi Sehun, ia sedikit meringis karena merasakan panas tubuh anak itu.

"Apa dia sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Teratur. Pagi tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan isi perutnya tapi untungnya tidak berlanjut"

"Bibi, apa tidak sebaiknya Jongin dipanggil kesini?" Heechul terlihat mengusap peluh yang menetes didahi Sehun sedangkan Nyonya Kim tampak berpikir.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi- aku takut dia yang seperti itu"

"Bibi" Heechul menggenggam jemari bibinya lembut, "Percayalah, Jongin tidak akan seperti itu"

"Hmm, kuharap juga begitu"

Nyonya Kim akhirnya menuruti saran Heechul bergegas pergi ke kamar Jongin. Meminta anak tersebut ikut menemani Sehun dikamar.

"Sehun, bersabarlah, tinggal tunggu hasil dari kerja keras hyung bodoh mu itu, kekekeke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul telah meninggalkan rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu ketika sepasang Ibu dan anak memasuki kamar Sehun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Jongin padanya. Ia hanya membatin 'rasakan itu' yang ia tujukan pada Jongin. Dan terpaksa Jongin harus memasang wajah datar bin tripleknya.

Jongin duduk disamping Ibunya yang tersenyum. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Ibunya menarik kepalanya terjatuh dipangkuan. Dengan senang hati, Jongin menyamankan posisinya. Berpura-pura menghadap kearah Sehun agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memandangi wajah adik kekanakannya.

"Kau lihat, Sehun bahkan langsung tenang saat kau ada disini"

"..."

"Jongin, apa kau ingat, dulu saat kita masih hidup ber- lima" Nyonya Kim tersenyum teduh sembari mengusap helaian rambut Jongin.

"Pasti tidak ingat, kau bahkan masih berusia 3 tahun waktu itu" Nyonya Kim membenarkan letak kepala Jongin dipangkuannya.

"Kau sering sekali menempel pada Soojung eomma daripada denganku. Kemanapun ia pergi kau akan selalu mengekor dibelakangnya. Ibu tahu, ibu bukan seorang yang baik waktu itu karena terlalu dikuasai perasaan cemburu dan marah. Dan melihatmu yang terus menempel padanya membuat Ibu sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Soojung memang benar-benar gadis yang baik"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut mendapati ekspresi wajah Jongin yang tampak memperhatikan.

"Saat Ibu terlalu larut dalam perasaan yang salah itu hingga akhirnya sempat meninggalkan rumah, ia yang selalu merawatmu. Bahkan ketika masih ada aku, ia yang selalu terlihat paling panik saat kau sakit. Dan walaupun dia telah memiliki anak dari rahimnya sendiri, ia tidak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya pada kalian"

Nyonya Kim beralih mengusap surai Sehun yang terlihat sedikit terganggu tidurnya.

"Aku sangat ingat waktu itu. Kau menangis keras saat ditinggal olehnya kerumah sakit, padahal dia akan segera melahirkan adikmu ini, khukhukhu. Dan akhirnya Ayah mengajakmu serta Ibu ikut dengannya"

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan anaknya.

"Kau bahkan bersikeras ikut masuk ruang persalinan waktu itu"

"Benarkah!?"

"Dan karena takut mengganggu pasien lainnya karena kau menangis dengan sangat keras, akhirnya dokter lebih memilihmu ketimbang Ayah untuk menemani Soojung. Bahkan mereka meletakkanmu diranjang yang sama duduk tepat disamping kepala Soojung eomma" Nyonya Kim mencium gemas kening Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tahu, Ayah sampai mondar-mandir diluar ruangan karena takut kau menangis.

.

_"Thujong emmmma"_

_"Jo-jonginnie, kenapa disini sayang? Akh"_

_"Jonin mau iyat adik jonin"_

_"T-tapi, adiknya belum keluar, Jongin"_

_"Ayo, Nyonya tarik nafas, dorong perlahan"_

_"Jonin nundu adik cini"_

_"Akhh, a-apa kau tidak takut, eum?"_

_"Tidak, jonin mau iyat adik"_

_"Jongin kau menangis, sayang- akhh"_

_"Emmmma thatit, hikss"_

_"Tidak apa, k-khaaan adiknya akhh mau keluarrrr"_

_"Ayo Nyonya sedikit lagi, kepalanya akan terbebas"_

_"Emmma~"_

_Oekkk oekkk_

_"Emmma! Adik Jonin! Adik Jonin!"_

.

"Rasanya Ibu ingin tertawa waktu mendengarkan penjelasan dokter waktu itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang kau sangat cerewet didalam sana. Bahkan para perawat yang membantu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka bilang pada Ayah kalau mereka kagum padamu yang bisa memfokuskan diri pada Soojung eomma dan adikmu saja"

"Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki"

"Haisshhh kau ini"

Nyonya Kim menyentil kening Jongin membuat anak itu meringis.

"Eunghhh,"

"Kau mau bilang apa sekarang, eum?"

"Ibu, aku mau keluar saja"

"Hei, tidak mau-"

"Tidakk!"

"Jongin~"

Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar keatas ranjang. Posisinya tengkurap dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yeng terbuka lebar.

"Hahhh, Soojung eomma maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini"

.

_Dan berakhir dengan aku yang semakin marah dan cemburu._

* * *

_Tbc_

* * *

Big Thank's To:

Nagisa Kitagawa - hwa794 - HilmaExotics - - levy95 - YoungChanBiased - BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim - Scarletshad1230 - MaknaEXO - Xing1002 - Arcan'sGirl - Kim Rae Sun - kimihyun211 - kaishixun - - - lianclouds - yunacho90 - - Uchiharuno Rozu - - melizwufan - KimKaihun8894 - yoyoyo - sukha1312 - dlsrhmaa - Silent readers - mengkyuwind - Seli kim - Hunhun - enchris.727 - KaiNieris - babyhunhun94 - Haesan - Aliyya - geash

* * *

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa.

#disikat

Huahahaha! Sebenarnya saya mau ketawa dari tadi.

So, what do you think about this chap?

Pasti membosankan, pasti kurang ngefeel, pasti kurang gereget, pasti kurang dapet dan yang lebih penting pasti kurang panjang.

Maafkan saya yang ndal ndul ini. Maklumlah yang saya urus makhluk makhluk aneh bin ajaib. #lirikEXO

Jadi kalo masih kurang gimanaaaaa gitu, ya maafkan saya sebagai manusia yang poloth ini, hikth.

Sampai jumpa lagi, bye bye.


End file.
